A Worthless Nobody
by RockOnRose
Summary: Main Character: Demyx --- “OH!” he gasped and his face formed an unusual frown, “That was today… wasn’t it?” --- “Even though I am a nobody, I still find my place here. But you,” Saïx pointed furiously at Demyx, “You will never belong."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything about Kingdom Hearts.  
This is a fanfic based on Organization XIII, mainly about my favorite member... --Drumroll-- DEMYX!  
so, if you dont like Demyx than, sorry. and please dont comment just to rant about how you hate him because then that would anoy me and lower my self-esteem. so... dont do it.

**Now... on with the story! **

**Chapter 1  
Another Mistake**

"Roxas. Roxas? Roxas!" Demyx screamed as Roxas slowly, but surely, woke up.

"…Wha? …What?" Roxas groaned as he squinted up.

"Have you seen Axel?" Demyx asked, tilting his head to the side.

"…No. Why?" Roxas answered, and then sat up, "He didn't burn down the kitchen again, did he?"

Demyx chucked, "No, but I thought you of all people would know where he was."

"Why do you need him?" Roxas asked again.

"Because." He stated without giving a legitimate reason.

Demyx started laugh hysterically and happily left the room.

_What is that guy's deal all the time? He's such a kook._ Roxas flopped back on his bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had a strange feeling this day was going to be a bad day.

"Zexion!" Demyx said happily when he saw his scheming comrade reading a worn out book.

"Hm." Zexion asked, not looking up. Demyx didn't respond and Zexion turned the page, "What do you want, Demyx?"

"Do you know where Axel is?" Demyx asked as he swayed back and forth.

"No." Zexion said as he turned the page again.

"Alright-y then…" Demyx sighed and then continued talking, "You wanna hang out or something?"

"No."

"…You sure?"

"Yes."

Demyx walked over to the door and before he left mumbled, "Fine. Read your books, party pooper." _He never has time anymore_, Demyx thought, _he used to be fun… _

"Hey, Larxene," Demyx greeted eagerly as she passed him in the hall.

"Shut up, Demyx. I have a splitting head ache and I don't have the time for your childish games." She grumbled and walked past the Melodious Nocturne.

"Turn that frown upside down," Demyx suggested with a smile.

Larxene simply gave an annoyed sigh and kept walking as if she had heard nothing.

Demyx found Xaldin standing out on a balcony. Weird, that's where Xemnas usually stood.

"Hey, Xal, you seen Axel?" Demyx asked.

"I haven't. Why do you ask, Number Nine?" he answered turning towards Demyx.

"No reason. Its not important," Demyx shrugged, and kept the cheer in his voice.

"Hey, Demyx," A familiar voice echoed into the room.

Demyx and Xaldin both turned to see Axel appear in the doorway.

"Axel!" Demyx said excitedly.

"Heard you were looking for me," Axel said walking toward Demyx.

"Yeah, I gotta quick question." Demyx began but Axel cut him off.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Axel asked as he pointed to his temple, "You told me you had it memorized," he smirked.

Demyx studied Axel's expression as it clicked, "OH!" he gasped and his face formed an unusual frown, "That was today… wasn't it?"

Axel nodded and Xaldin sighed when he realized what was going on.

A dark portal appeared and out stepped one of the two people Demyx wanted to avoid most. Saïx.

"Number Nine," Saïx grinned as he came out of the portal, "I believe Number Two wanted a word with you. And once word gets out, I believe you will also need to have a talk with Number One."

Demyx made a frustrated face, something he never did. The only time he was mad was when Saïx was around. Coincidental? I think not.

Demyx continued to proceed through the castle. He tried to think of a good excuse as he made his way to where he thought Xigbar would be. He jogged down the stars and to his dismay, he saw Xigbar returning to the castle.

_NO! Dang it, dang it, dang it! _Demyx screamed in his head as he quickly turned to run back up the stares and flattened himself against a wall.

"DEMYX!" Xigbar's voice boomed through the castle, bouncing off the pure white walls.

Demyx took a deep breath and peeked out from behind the wall, "…Yesss?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Xigbar screamed and shot a red beam at Demyx.

Demyx quickly swooped back around and nervously watched as the laser took out a chunk of the wall.

"Xiggy, let me explain, I…I…" Demyx stuttered as he made his way back down the stairs.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE JUST BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE TO HELP?"

"Uh… well… I…" Demyx struggled for words and quickly decided to try a complement, "You know, your cloak looks exceptionally shiny today, though, your hair could use some work…"

"SHUT UP!" Xigbar yelled and tried once more to shoot Demyx.

"Uhh!" Demyx struggled as he dodged, "Don't take it so hard, I'll let you use my hair gel!"

"Don't think I won't tell Superior about this,"

"You call him Superior? Almost everyone else calls him Xemnas or Number One. You must be a suck up," Demyx concluded and looked at Xigbar's furious expression, "I mean that in a good way!" he corrected himself.

"Watch yourself, Number Nine." Xigbar grumbled and disappeared through a portal.

Demyx sighed and smacked himself in the head, "Why am I so bad at this? I try, I really do. Maybe I was wrong to think I had a place in the world."

Demyx thought back at what Saïx had told him years ago.

"_Even though I am a nobody, I still find my place here. But you," Saïx pointed furiously at Demyx, "You will never belong."_

Even though Demyx kept up his smile and cheerful attitude, it didn't mean those words didn't hurt. Or maybe, he pretended they hurt. It's not like he really understood what pain was.

"Demyx," A voice called from the top of the stairs.

_Demyx, Demyx, Demyx_. He was getting tired of his name today. He knew he screwed up; he didn't need reminded every two seconds.

"Huh?" he asked turning to see Roxas standing with an unreadable face on.

"Xemnas wants to talk to you," He told him. _Great._ Demyx knew Roxas hated to be the bearer of bad news so he gave him a smile.

"Ok. It will be an Organization meeting, right?" Demyx checked, "Like, he doesn't want to talk to _just _me. Everyone's going to be there? You and Axel and Xaldin and Luxord and Zexion?"

"Oh, yeah, why?" Roxas asked, looking at Demyx's face as it relaxed.

"It's easier that way. It's easier when I'm with my friends," Demyx gave Roxas a small smile.

Roxas forced himself to smile back. Demyx thought of them as his friends... Yes, he himself held the friendships he had close. But, only to an extent. He knew he was a Nobody and the 'friendships' he made were not 'real' in his heart, only his head. But Demyx... it was like he had a heart. It was like the Organization meant a little more to him than it did to everyone else.

Demyx made a portal appear and stepped inside.

When he arrived to the meeting room everyone was already there and Roxas was taking his seat. Demyx made his way to where Number One was sitting, standing in the center of the large Nobody symbol. He looked around at everyone's expression.

_This is going to be good_, Saïx thought with a smile.

Xigbar shot a furious glare and Demyx quickly looked away. Xigbar and Demyx usually got along, but Demyx had totally abandoned Xigbar, and now he was holding some of his makeshift anger inside. Demyx swallowed hard and looked up at Superior.

"Yes, Sir" his voice shook.

"You know what you did Demyx. And I'm afraid, it's gone too far."

Demyx swallowed again. The lump in his throat wouldn't go away. He tried to explain, but he couldn't find the words.

Xemnas sighed, "Demyx, you have been failing your missions and now, skipping them. I'm sorry but, you must be punished."

**Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

for anyone wondering, this is during KH2. and yes, i'm aware that many of the characters should be dead. but you know what? this is my story so... i say they are alive. lol  
**Alright, next chapter! thanks for your reviews  
Jo:** guess what? Axel is in this chapter! lol.

**Chapter 2  
Demyx's Last Chance**

By this time, many ideas had been brought up about how to punish Demyx. Demyx was ordered to take his seat and he plopped down between Marluxia and Saïx. Demyx shifted his weight and looked down at his shoes, his black boots squeaking as he nervously rubbed them against his chair. He began tapping his hand on his chair to a song playing in his head. The rhythms were fast but silence still fell over the room. He knew this day would come, being punished, but he didn't know it would come so soon.

He glanced around the room at the members that were around him. Luxord sat silently shuffling a deck of cards and gave Demyx a small smile. The smile quickly faded when Saïx shot a glare. Xaldin leaned back and his chair with his arms folded and sent a quick, sympathetic glance over at Demyx. Zexion had his arms folded across his chest. His hair covered his face more than usual so it was impossible to tell his expression. Demyx glanced over to Axel who smirked and hid a laugh.

_Don't take it personal, Demyx_. Axel thought after seeing Demyx's frown, _it's just this time, I'm not the one in trouble. _

"Does anyone else have any thoughts on what Demyx punishment should be?" Xemnas asked the members.

"Death penalty," Saïx muttered under his breath so no one else could hear.

"…Banishment?" Lexaeus spoke for the first time.

Demyx looked over at Lexaeus, surprised. Demyx never really talked to Lexaeus, but still, _banishment_?

"_Banishment_? Are you serious?" Xigbar disagreed; obviously he was still angry, "As if! Demyx has failed countless times and has now claimed to have 'forgotten' and all you want to do is banish him? He deserves a harsher punishment than _that_!"

"I agree," Saïx added.

"Well, I don't," Zexion put his say in, "Why should the punishment be so severe? Demyx _is_, after all, one of us."

Demyx looked up at Zexion and smiled, but Zexion's face was expressionless.

_"Demyx is, after all, one of us_."

"_Even though I am a nobody, I still find my place here. But you, you will never belong."_

Is it possible to be one of them but not belong?

"Maybe banishment wouldn't be a severe punishment for Demyx," Vexen added, "If my theory is correct, time on his own would teach him some responsibility."

"And if your theory isn't correct…?" Luxord challenged as he shuffled a bridge with his cards.

"My theory _will_ be correct," Vexen forced, offended that someone challenged him.

"If you ask me," Luxord began but was interrupted.

"No one asked you," Xigbar shot coldly.

Luxord froze for a moment than continued to shuffle his cards, "Fine. But don't be so arrogant to your friend simply because of what you consider to be anger or betrayal."

Xigbar looked away, staring intently on the far off wall, and crossed his arms.

"I'm leaving." Larxene stated and stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" Marluxia spoke up, wanting an excuse of his own to leave the boring meeting.

"I have a mission. Unlike _some_ people, I don't forget these things." She smirked and left the room.

"I think your forgetting who your talking about," Axel chimed in after Larxene was gone, "This is _Demyx_." A silence fell over the room.

"And…?" Xigbar huffed.

"Demyx only fights when he _has_ to." Roxas answered for Axel, knowing exactly where he was going with this, "If we banish him, he could die."

Everyone knew what happened when someone got banished from the Organization, but never spoke about it. Once someone was banished, the remaining members were forced to send nobodies to fight the outcast, to the point where they almost never got a break. And with Demyx fighting style being more defensive than offensive, he would be killed.

"So what do you suggest?" Number one sighed, wishing they could just settle this and be done with it. Demyx wasn't much of a key player anyway.

"We have to find a punishment suitable for Demyx. And, this is a _punishment_, not an _extermination_." Axel glared at Saïx.

Luxord, Xaldin, and Zexion all nodded in agreement with Axel and Roxas.

Saïx, Xigbar, and Lexaeus all shook their heads in disapproval.

Well, whatever the punishment was now, Demyx had the majority on his side. But Superior and Vexen hadn't 'chosen a side', Marluxia looked like he couldn't care less, and Larxene wasn't even in the room.

"What are you proposing would be best for Demyx?" Xemnas asked.

"Hmm, let me think," Axel said tapping his index finger on his chin, "Oh! I got it!" he snapped his fingers, "We should give him one more chance,"

Axel's words were soon cut off as loud sighs echoed through the room.

"Another chance?!" Xigbar exploded, "As if!" he pointed at Demyx as he stood from his chair, "_He_ was the reason Sora even got to Hollow Bastion in the first place! It was _his_ fault Sora wasn't stopped in the underworld! It was _his_ fault that Sora even had a chance at all!"

"Calm down, Number Two," Xemnas bellowed.

Xigbar slowly sat back down but kept a strong glare on Demyx.

"It's not like I didn't _try_ to stop Sora…" Demyx mumbled but no one really heard him, and the ones that did didn't make a comment.

"I think he deserves another chance," Roxas said and Luxord nodded.

"He's had a million chances, what good is one more going to do?" Saïx asked.

The Organization looked to Number One.

Xemnas took in a deep breath, "Number Nine, I will give you one more chance. _One_. If you do anything, _anything_ to mess this up, you _will_ be sorry."

Moans and groans echoed through the room and mixed with the silent cheers of Demyx and his comrades. Demyx face lit up and he looked over at Axel who gave him a thumbs up.

"But Demyx," Xemnas added, "Remember, this is your last chance. And I'll be watching your every move."

**What'chu think? rewiew please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Demyx's Anger**

Demyx had a smile plastered on his face when he left the meeting. His steps were light and short as he beat boxed to his own tune. _I get another chance! _He sang over and over again in his head.

Demyx let out a short breath as Xigbar shoved him against the wall.

"You will fail this mission, I _promise_," he threatened.

"Xigbar?" Demyx stared intently at his superior, trying to figure him out. Xigbar didn't usually get so mad.

Xigbar dropped his grip and left the room with Saix.

Marluxia took notice that the Organization had been split up into 'sides': With Demyx, or against him. Marluxia took note of the sides. With Demyx was: Demyx (of course), Luxord, Axel, Roxas, Xaldin, and Zexion. Against him was: Xigbar, Saïx, Vexen, and Lexaeus. Xemnas wouldn't choose a side, for sure. He knew Larxene would be against Demyx, so he decided to join the 'against Demyx' side.

_If this is going to be a full out battle, might as well even up the numbers, right? Six against six, that's fair,_ Marluxia thought. And, of course he would be on the same side as Larxene. And, with the sides so even, might as well have a little fun, right? Luxord always did like to play games…

Demyx laid on his bed with his head falling off the side, hanging upside down. He blared his music and tapped his foot to the fast beat.

"Demyx," a familiar voice called, "Come out here,"

"Coming," Demyx called back. He turned down his stereo and rolled off his bed.

Demyx walked out of his room and found himself staring into a portal.

"Anyone here?" he replayed the call in his head, "Marluxia? You there?"

Demyx placed one hand into the portal, "I've got a bad feeling about this…" he sighed and walked through the portal.

He found himself in a dark alleyway. He summoned his sitar and clutched in his hand. _Something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it_

"Hello, Demyx." Marluxia greeted as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Marluxia, what are we doing here?" Demyx asked.

Without warning, Marluxia pulled out his scythe and swung it hard into Demyx's stomach. Demyx fell backward and his eyes widened when he saw Marluxia swing his scythe back around. Demyx quickly backpedaled until he was out of Marluxia's reach.

"Demyx, you are wasting our time. Why should we put any missions on hold on your account?" Marluxia asked as he swung again.

Demyx dismissed his sitar as he continued to back away from Marluxia.

"Marluxia, I don't want to fight!" Demyx shouted over the commotion of the swinging scythe.

"Demyx, you _never_ want to fight," Marluxia replied, not letting up.

"Stop it!"

Marluxia wielded his weapon quickly. He was faster than Demyx and he almost never missed. The scythe bashed against Demyx, sending him flying against a wall. Demyx struggled to sit up. He lifted his head and looked at Marluxia with pleading eyes.

"You are weak, Demyx." Marluxia knew exactly how to fuel Demyx's anger. With a smirk he added, "Saïx was right. You don't belong in our Organization."

Demyx staggered to his feet, "Oh, You take that back!" he yelled.

Marluxia laughed, "No, I don't think I will…"

"Take it back!"

"No."

Demyx shot a furious glare at Marluxia. That was a new one. Marluxia's expression turned to surprise as he saw Demyx angry for the first time.

"Take it back or I'll make you take it back!" Demyx started to raise his voice.

Marluxia recovered his original face. He couldn't help but smirk, "Ha, how could you even _think_ that _you_ could make _me_ take _anything_ back?"

Demyx reached his hand into the air and his face turned serious. His sitar appeared over him and he clutched it in his fist. He twirled his sitar and effortlessly positioned his fingers precisely over the strings. He forcefully raised his hand up and strummed down brisk and firm. His voice furiously boomed through crisp night air, "Dance, water! Dance!"

**what did you think? Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**hmmm... i have no idea whats going to happen after this chapter yet so... may be a while til the next update. sorry.**

**this chapter shows that Demyx can be strong. at least... i like to think he can be. **

**hmmm...**

**read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Marluxia's Plan**

Marluxia smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Demyx was so occupied with proving his point, that he wasn't aware of the time. Marluxia shifted his weight and positioned his scythe, ready to fight.

Demyx moved his fingers along the neck of the sitar in the familiar tune. Multiple water soldiers appeared, surrounding Marluxia. More soldiers surrounded him and moved around Marluxia in perfect time with the music.

"Still think I can't fight?" Demyx asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Marluxia sighed, "Demyx, your not even fighting me yet. You haven't even touched me."

Demyx pulled his eyebrows together and he shifted his finger positions. The new note stung the air as the water soldiers began to crash into Marluxia. They beat against him, making him stagger from side to side.

Marluxia drew back his scythe and twirled it, hitting the water soldier before it crashed over him. The pattern continued and Marluxia dodged each attack effortlessly.

"Demyx, you are weak. I honestly don't know how you got into this organization." Marluxia sighed as he destroyed another soldier.

Demyx looked down at his sitar and examined the battle field. He had barely done anything. Marluxia stood there and looked as if he hadn't been fighting at all, while Demyx struggled to catch his breath. Demyx stopped playing for a moment and rubbed the sticky substance from his forehead, sweat he assumed. But one should never assume. Demyx looked down at his sleeve and saw the wet sticky blood drip from his cloak. He felt his head again. Marluxia had cut him above the eye and blood poured freely down his face.

"Marluxia… Why are you doing this?" Demyx anger slowly melted away as he remembered he was fighting another member of the Organization.

"To save Saïx and Xigbar the trouble" he answered with a small laugh.

"…You hate me too?"

Marluxia looked blankly at Demyx, picking his words precisely. Finally he answered, "Demyx, I don't think you belong here. You're not strong enough. We're Organization XIII, not some willy-nilly club."

Demyx studied Marluxia's expressionless face. This was the third time today someone had told him he didn't belong. He was tired of it.

"…Where do I belong?" Demyx asked, trying to find some guidance from his some-what foe.

"Who knows? Maybe you don't belong anywhere." Marluxia shrugged.

Demyx eyes widened as his rage grew again, "Who are you to tell me where I can and can't be? Who are you to tell me I'm not strong enough?" Demyx yelled as he violently put his sitar back into fighting position.

Marluxia stayed calm, "Demyx, why don't you just give up? You know I'll beat you. You know you don't belong. You know you'll never find a place you belong. You know the only thing you will ever bring to the Organization is shame,"

"SHUT UP!" Demyx screamed and positioned his fingers on the neck of the guitar. He strummed down on the strings with everything he had left in him. The note rung out through the emptiness of the alley and stung the air. This was a note Demyx had never played before. This was one he had taught himself long ago, but swore to never use it.

The soldiers fell to the floor in puddles of water. The water slowly formed together and created one huge soldier. The water rose up and the ground shifted as the water began to come to life. Marluxia stumbled as the ground quaked. He glanced up at the finished project of what Demyx had created. The creation stood at least 25 feet off the ground. It was not like the other soldiers. This one was not a soldier at all. It hovered above the ground and in its hand it held what resembled whips made of water.

Demyx stuck the strange note again and then continued to play the new unfamiliar tune. Marluxia couldn't find the beat of this new music and could not dodge its random attacks. The creature jolted its hand violently and cracked its whip-like weapon down onto Marluxia.

Marluxia winced at the pain it caused, surprised at how much it had actually hurt him. He was still in shock and couldn't move as the creature cracked the other whip. The whip grazed where the first one had hit, along Marluxia's stomach.

Marluxia collapsed to the ground and held his stomach. He clinched his eves shut in plain. This was insane. Demyx was _strong_? Impossible…

Demyx face was twisted in anger, in a look Marluxia had never seen on Demyx in his whole life. Demyx was never mad, therefore had never reached his full potential. Who knew anger and hate could cause someone so weak to have such power?

Demyx once again stuck down on a peculiar note. Marluxia looked up and saw the creature falling at Demyx's command. The creature was going to burst down on Marluxia.

Demyx stopped playing and looked up. He brushed the sweat and blood out of his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him. Demyx's mouth dropped as he saw Marluxia. The creature was going to crash down on him with a force that could be impossible to live through.

"Marluxia!" Demyx cried as the creature splattered onto the hard ground.

The water immediately evaporated as Demyx dismissed his sitar. The ground was cracked and misshapen from the coarse blow. Demyx ran to where the water had crashed down. He looked frantically at what he had done, but all that was left was a portal of darkness. Marluxia had escaped.

Demyx summoned his own portal and arrived in his own room. He flopped face-down onto his bed.

"What have I done?" he mumbled through the blankets.

He heard a faint clapping coming from the doorway. He sat up and looked over. There was Axel, "Congratulations, kid." Axel stated sarcastically, "You almost killed Marluxia."

Demyx looked down in shame, "Who told you about that?"

"Everyone knows. You're on probation, remember? Xemnas was watching the whole thing. Too bad you weren't using that move on your _mission_…" Axel hinted as he pointed to his head the way he does when he says 'got it memorized'.

Demyx rolled off his bed and stumbled to his feet. He lost his footing and collapsed in a heap in front of Axel.

"Damn it… Damn it…" Demyx mumbled over and over as he laid helplessly on the floor.

"…I'm sorry Demyx…" Axel managed to say before he disappeared from the doorway.

Demyx had screwed up. He laid there re-playing the statement in his mind.

"_Demyx, you will have the next available mission." Xemnas commanded from his podium, just before the meeting had let out, "It is important that you are in the Underworld tonight, right after sunset. Sora and his friends will be arriving shortly after, and you better be there."_

He blew it. He was so busy with Marluxia that he had totally forgotten about his mission. He had failed again. And that was his last chance.

* * *

**alright. i have NO idea whats going to happen next so... it may be a while before the next update. sorry. **

**read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Playing Cards**

Demyx found himself sitting at a small table with Luxord. Luxord swiftly dealt the cards. They played a game called 'More or Less'. It was a game Luxord had made up. The object of the game is to collect more cards than your opponent before the draw pile runs out.

**(A/N: i wont go into detail about this game. it is a game played by me and my friends. and its pretty much amazing, confusing, and slightly funny. trust me, even if i did explain it, you wouldnt understand.) **

Demyx looked at the face up card. It was a 6 of spades. Demyx tapped his fingers to the beat inside his head and waited for Luxord's answer.

"Higher," he stated and looked to Demyx to put in his answer.

"Uh… Lower…" he guessed.

At the same time, they flipped the top card off their decks. Demyx card was an 8 of spades and Luxord was a king of diamonds. Luxord smiled as he pulled the cards into his stack of winnings. Demyx looked at his pathetic pile. He always lost, but something always brought him back to challenge his card-playing friend.

As the two friends played the next hand, Zexion walked in and took the third seat at the table. He folded his arms and examined the game closely.

"Hey, Zex, you wanna play?" Demyx asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"No," Zexion shook his head, "I'll watch. Maybe later."

"I'd like to play," The voice that was usually filled with nothing but confidence was sort of quiet, not as boasting.

Everyone turned their eyes to Xigbar, "I think I smell something," someone mumbled.

"Give him a break," Demyx offered and waved him over.

Xigbar sat down, a little shy at first, but after a while fell back into step with his joking attitude.

Demyx was content. He was with his friends playing games. Saïx was wrong. He did belong somewhere. He belonged right here. The games had taken his mind off the punishment he was going to receive. He was back to his happy old self and acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. Luxord was happy to see his best friend back to normal.

"So…" Zexion spoke after watching a few more rounds, "It's a strategic game too," he observed.

"What are you talking about? Strategic?" Demyx asked, looked up from the board.

"If you eliminate the cards you have played, with the cards in the side-pile, it changes higher or lower." Xalden explained, appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Is that why you always win, Luxord?" Demyx asked as he flipped up the next card, "Lower," he claimed then looked to Luxord for an answer.

"Its not all strategy, Demyx. Some of its luck, which you seem to have a lot of, and some of it is common sense," Luxord explained, "Like the move you just made. You said lower. I say higher. Because, all the two's in the decks have been played," Luxord pointed to the face-up card.

"Even if they weren't all played, the odds are still against you. Three is a low number, so you should have said higher." Zexion added examining the board.

"But, yes, that is _one_ of the many reasons I always win," Luxord smiled proudly.

Demyx looked down and realized that was the last hand. He collected the cards he had won, only half the size of the cards Luxord had won, "Looks like you win again," Demyx laughed, "Mark my words, I'll beat you someday!"

"You say that after every game. Yet, here we are, playing _another_ round," Luxord let out a chuckle and started to deal out the cards.

"I'm in this round," Zexion said, "Me too," Xaldin added and Luxord soon passed him the proper amount of cards, changing the deck sizes.

"I _will _beat you, Luxord," Demyx smiled joyful, "Even if it takes my whole lifetime"

"Well, you better hurry up and beat him then, Demyx. Because your days are numbered," Saix stated as he entered the room.

"What do _you _want?" Demyx grumbled and his smile faded away.

"I'm just saying, this was an important mission you blew off. Superior is very upset. Maybe he'll just kill you and get it over with," Saix smiled.

"_Or_ maybe I'll just take my sitar and shove it up your—" Demyx began but was cut off.

"I don't see why you are acting so upset. You don't even have a heart. You're not _really_ upset…" Saix began.

"Just leave him alone, Saix." Axel chimed from behind them.

"Don't you think you've already done enough?" Roxas added appearing beside Axel.

"Fair enough," Saix agreed, "Farewell, Demyx." Saix smirked and disappeared in a portal, sending a look at Xigbar. Whose side _was_ he on, anyway?

Demyx looked down at the pile of cards in front of him, "…I don't know if I'm really in the mood for games now…" he said pushing the deck away. Luxord frowned.

Demyx began to stand up, but was pushed back down in the chair, "Oh, yes you do," Axel corrected him and took a seat next to Demyx. Roxas followed, taking a seat between Axel and Zexion. Axel continued, "Me and Roxas are in this round, and your not bailing on us now."

"But, _Axxellll_…" Demyx whined.

"No. You're playing whether you want to or not. Just because your days with us are numbered, doesn't mean you can't still have some fun. Now you sit your lazy butt down and play."

"Yeah," Xigbar chimed in, "Don't let Buried Treasure over there shove you around."

Demyx smiled and agreed, taking his seat.

There was a pause before Roxas tilted his head sideways, "Buried Treasure?"

"Yeah," Xigbar picked up his cards, "You know, like X marks the spot. Don't pirates dig for buried treasure on the X's?"

Axel let out a laugh, "You would know, Eye Patch"

Xigbar jokingly flipped his hair, "You know you're jealous."

Demyx busted out laughing, "Why would I be jealous of your hair when mine is so clearly awesome?"

Luxord re-collected the cards, smirking, and dealt them according to the number of people playing. They were soon lost in the game, making Demyx forget about the punishment, about Saix, and everything else. It was just him and his friends enjoying the time they had left. Joking, making fun of each other, and just enjoying the company. In Demyx's mind, this was the best thing about this place. The friends he had that were always on his side, and who always made him forget about the sadness in his life. This was his utopia.

**so, what do you think? Understand the card game? lol. jkjk.**

**i probably just confused you... sorry! **

**review plaease! **


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter is kinda short, but thats ok.  
lol. I promised my frined i would put the card scene in this chapter so, yeah. its pretty exciting. Its what happens when me and him acutally play the card game. lol. good times...

**read and review, please!**

**hey JO****: **got it memorized? lol. get ready for some classic Axelness coming up kinda in this chapter and up coming chapters.

**Chapter 6  
Banishment**

Demyx skipped down the long hallways of the Castle That Never Was. He figured this could be one of his last times skipping down these hallways. He passed a balcony and backpedaled to see Xemnas.

"Uh… Superior?" Demyx asked nervously.

Xemnas turned to face him, "Yes, Number Nine?"

"Before I get my punishment sentence, would you mind doing one last little thing for me?" Demyx raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"As you wish," Xemnas eventually gave in with a sigh, "What do you have in mind?"

Demyx smile grew, "More or Less."

Larxene was walking to her room when she heard the obnoxious sound of Demyx. She tried to shrug it off, but the yelling got louder. _What the hell is that loser doing? _She snapped in her mind.

"Larxene!" she turned to see Axel standing at her door.

"What do you want, Axel?" she asked, annoyed.

"You gotta come see this. You may never see anything else like this in your life!" Roxas added.

Larxene gave in with a loud sigh, "Fine."

Larxene peeked around the corner and peered at what everyone else in the Organization was staring at.

"More!"

"Less!"

"Less!"

"Less!"

"More!"

"Less!"

"More!"

"More!"

"Less!"

"More!"

Larxene let out another annoyed sigh. Roxas was right. She may never see this again in her life. Xemnas was playing Demyx in _cards_. The trail of cards was leading off the table and going down the long staircase.

"Wow…" Larxene said as her head fell into her hands, "Its official. I am the only sane person here…"

She looked around at everyone else's expressions. Luxord was shaking his head, probably referring to the stupid move Demyx had just made. Zexion tried to stay expressionless, but failed and couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight. Saïx was sure he had gone crazy and was just imagining the scene before him. Marluxia watched silently with a smirk, Lexaeus did the same. Xigbar stood there with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Vexen watched, still trying to figure out what their objective was. Xaldin stood with his arms behind him and a smile on his face. And Axel and Roxas were cracking up as they made silent jokes between themselves.

Xemnas and Demyx were jumping up and down in excitement as he threw cards onto the 'playing field'. Xemnas looked like a six year old as he laughed with Demyx. This was a strange sight to behold.

"Uh… Superior…?" Xigbar finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Xemnas snapped his head up and looked at all the faces watching. He cleared his throat, "Oh, uh… hello… I was just… uh…"

"YES!" Demyx interrupted, "I WIN!" Demyx laughed and began skipping around the room.

Xemnas looked down and realized that this was true. He looked back up at the other members, "…It was his last request. Now, Demyx, pick up your mess."

And with that, Xemnas briskly left the room and went back out to the balcony.

The meeting was in session and Demyx found himself, once again, tapping his feet restlessly against the floor.

"So, is his punishment still up for debate?" Saïx asked.

"No. I made a deal, and I must keep my commitment. I said if he failed, he would be banished. I'm not going back on my word," Xemnas said firmly, "Now, Demyx, do you know how banishment works?"

Demyx shook his head, "No."

"It's pretty simple. You're not allowed to come here." Xigbar mumbled.

"You can not come near the World That Never Was. I don't care where you go, but you can't come back here. The members can send nobodies for you to fight, as part of your punishment," Xemnas shot a glance at Saïx and Xigbar, "But I'll make sure they don't send _too_ many."

Demyx looked down at his feet, "Ok. I understand." He sighed.

"Xigbar," Xemnas gave him a nod.

Xigbar rose and provided a portal for Demyx.

Demyx jumped to his feet and slowly walked over to the portal.

"Farwell, Demyx," a sad voice called out. Demyx knew the voice to be Xaldin.

Demyx turned back around to face his ex-organization one last time. His gaze started with Xemnas and drifted down the line to Roxas.

Demyx examined his friend's sad expressions, "Hey, no worries, and no regrets," Demyx managed a very convincing laugh and followed it up with a smile. His friends all forced a smile back.

"Goodbye, old friend," Luxord added. Zexion and Roxas gave him a short wave and forced a smile.

Demyx turned away and took a step into the portal.

"Hey," Axel chimed in and caught Demyx at the last second. Demyx turned back around to face his friend. Axel finished, "Don't forget us."

Demyx shook his head and laughed, "No worries," His smirk grew, "I got it memorized," he put his index finger up to his head, as Axel did numerous times, and disappeared into the portal.

**aww... poor Demyx...**

**hey, no worries, it gets better.**

**review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fun chapter. it doesnt really advance the plot, but its kinda cool. i enjoy it. i hope you do too.

_JO: WHY DIDNT YOU COME BURN DOWN THE DOOR!! lol. jkjk. (just read the chapter)_

**alright, read and review, please.**

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DEMYX MEETS WHINNIE THE POOH?! lol. read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
No More Magical Doors!**

Demyx stepped through the portal and arrived in the Underworld.

"Xigbar," Demyx sighed as he shook his head and quickly created his own portal.

Xigbar knew that the Underworld was where Demyx's final mission was supposed to be, and he put him there just to spite him. Demyx turned and went through the portal he had made. He never wanted to see this world again.

_Just because Xigbar sent me here, doesn't mean I have to stay here_. Demyx thought as he arrived in another world. Demyx didn't have any place in mind when he summoned the portal, so he had no clue where he was about to end up.

What Demyx didn't know, was that he was going to a town that Sora and his comrades were very familiar with. He didn't know that where he was going would make him very angry with doors. He didn't know that someone else was going to this world at the exact same time. And he didn't know that he was going to the third district of Traverse Town.

He walked into a clearing and examined his strange surroundings. There were a few heartless here and there, but they showed no interest in attacking him. He had no heart, he didn't matter. Demyx summoned his sitar, and bashed a shadow in the head. He watched as the shadow disappeared and the heart fluttered to the sky. "There, Xemnas! There's a stupid heart!" he yelled, dismissing his sitar.

Demyx kept walking when something caught his eye. A peculiar door with a glowing flame stood in the corner. Demyx couldn't help but walk over to see where the mystical door led.

Demyx tried to open it, but it didn't want to move. He put both hands on the door and pushed. Still, the door refused to open. He stood back and examined the door. The flame was no longer glowing.

"What? Come on! Where'd the glow go?" Demyx screamed at the door, "COME BACK FLAME!" His eyebrows pulled together in a look of confusion, and he continued to yell at the door, "OH! This is because I like water better than fire, isn't it? Well, _FINE_! Be that way!"

Demyx sighed, "…Why am I yelling at a door?"

He asked himself and began to ponder.

"OH! I got it!" He gasped and snapped his fingers, "Axel! Come and burn down the stupid fire door!"

When nothing happened, Demyx sighed, remembering exactly where he was and what he was doing there, "Oh yeah. There is no Axel," He frowned, "No Xaldin, no Zexion, no Luxord…" He paused for a moment and smiled, "No Xigbar, no Saïx..."

He turned his attention back to the door. He furiously pointed at the door, "YOU _WILL _BE OPENED!"

Demyx took a few steps back, summoned his sitar, and charged the door. He bashed his sitar on the flame, but nothing happened, "STUPID DOOR!"

Demyx tried this many times, until he was getting short of breath, "You… will…be…taken…down!" he breathed and attempted to hit the door again. It didn't open.

Demyx dismissed his sitar, "No wonder I failed so many missions… I'm loosing to a freaking _door_!" Demyx thought for a second, then mentally whacked himself in the head, "Duh…" he sighed and summoned a portal.

He took one step into the portal but paused to turn back to the door, "This isn't over, I _will_ defeat you!" he snapped at the door and disappeared into the portal.

He arrived on the other side of the enemy door and saw a small house surrounded by water, with large boulders leading up to it.

"So, if it's surrounded by water… why is there a_ flame_ on the door?" Demyx pondered for a moment, but quickly pushed the thought away.

Demyx jumped onto the first boulder as he began to make his was to the house. He had just started to jump from the first boulder to the second, when the second one moved out to the left. Demyx landed in the water, but quickly resurfaced. He sent a wave of water over the boulder that moved out of his way.

"Stupid magical place, with your stupid magical rocks, and your stupid magical doors," he mumbled as he swam to the other side. He was faster in the water anyway.

He hoisted himself up onto the island-like structure and saw the front entrance was boarded up and showed no entrance.

He threw his hands up to his head and let out a scream, "NOT AGAIN!" and he circled the house.

He found a small opening in the side of the house and entered. The room was filled with books and other random things. It looked as if Zexion and Vexen's rooms collided with the mess of his own. He walked over to a book that laid on its own stand. He opened the book and, before he knew what was going on, found himself in a strange new place.

He looked around at the white surface he stood on. He took off his glove and ran his fingers across the surface. It was _paper_…

Demyx walked forward and saw a drawing of a large tree. Again, before he knew what was going on, the picture began to come to life.

He examined the scene before him. There was a small fire pit, a sitting log, and a plump yellow bear sitting on the log. Demyx walked up to the bear.

"Oh, hello, Somebody-I-Don't-Know," the bear greeted.

"Well… I'm not exactly a _somebody_…" Demyx began but trailed off.

"Than what is your name, um, Something-I-Don't-Know?" the bear asked.

"What's _my _name?" Demyx repeated the question.

"I don't know," The bear answered.

"Wait… what?" Demyx looked at the bear, confused.

"Oh, W-w-who's here, P-p-pooh B-bear?" a small pig emerged from a door in the tree.

"This is Wait What," the bear answered.

"Huh…?" Demyx eyes drifted from the bear to the pig. He was completely lost.

Demyx eyes drifted across the scene. _WAIT!_ His mind shouted, "fire_…"_ his eyes drifted up, "_door…"_

"AH!" Demyx screamed, "A FIRE! AH! A DOOR!"

The bear and pig looked up at him with concern.

"NO MORE! NO, NO, NO! NO MORE MAGICAL DOORS!" Demyx twirled around and summoned a portal, "Sorry, piggy! Sorry, Poop Bear! But, I'm outta here!" Demyx said as he ran into the portal.

Demyx arrived back where he had started. He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor.

"This place is so strange…" His head fell into his hands, "…and it has too many doors."

* * *

**review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**next chapter. woot.**

ok, sorry i havent updated in a while. but thanks for your reviews! i'm glad i could make people laugh through my writing. for some reason, thats never been my strong point. so. **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

ok. sorry. spaz attack over.

read and review.

**hey JO:** stop littering in my element! lol. & guess what! Axel is in this chapter. hahaha. woooo! kudos for me! ...actually, i would perfer brownie points rather than kudos... yeah. so i think i pretty much have like a 296 brownie points now. right? right. P.S. for like 10 minutes! ...not really, more like 2. lol. hahaha. i'm so stupid sometimes. but... its all gooooood. ok... i think i'm done.

**read and review, please. **

**you know... i want some sea salt ice cream... _yummy..._**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Sea Salt Ice Cream  
**

Demyx forced his eyes open and picked himself up off the hard ground. He stretched his back until he heard a satisfying pop. He looked down at his organization cloak.

"I probably don't need this anymore," he sighed and slumped the cloak off his shoulders, "I don't want to give anything away."

He looked down at his new ensemble. He wore his black organization boots with a faded pair of jeans with a black T- shirt. A stud belt hung loosely from his waist, more for looks than actually holding his pants up. He thought for a moment about changing his hairstyle, but quickly forced the thought out of his head. _I'm changing the organization things about me_, he thought, _I'm not changing who I am._

Demyx stuffed the cloak into the bag he had brought along. The black bag fell loosely around his shoulders and was extremely light. All his needs had been provided at the castle. He didn't have many personal belongings.

Demyx felt his stomach growl and wished for something to eat. No, not just anything, he wanted something specific. He wanted Sea Salt Ice Cream. _yummy_. Demyx would do anything for some sea salt ice cream and he was dertermined to find some.

Demyx took a step forward as berserk nobodies appeared. Demyx sighed, "Good morning to you too, Saïx."

* * *

_Back at Castle Oblivion::_

Axel licked the last bit of the sea salt ice cream off the stick. He chatted with Roxas about the latest prank they had pulled and about how the look on Vexen's face was priceless when he found the tomato juice instead of iodine in his beacon.

"Axel!" Xemnas called though the empty hallways of Castle Oblivion, "Get in here!"

Axel held the popsicle stick out to Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Go throw this away. I gotta go meet with Number One." Axel said simply.

"No. I'm not throwing it away, you throw it away," Roxas folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine," Axel summoned a portal and tossed the trash into the darkness.

"That's not throwing it away, Axel," Roxas sighed.

"Yeah it is. I threw it and it went away."

"You just littered on some random world," Roxas added.

"So, sue me. I've got more important things to worry about." Axel twirled around and headed to where superior was.

* * *

Demyx found himself in an alleyway. He followed the gentle flow of the water until he arrived in a cave-like place. He walked slowly through the shallow water. The water always soothed him and he loved to be near it.

He dropped his bag onto the dry rocks and examined the cave. His eyes shifted down a narrow pathway to see a picture of a sun on the far end.

"Huh. The light at the end of the tunnel, clever," he smirked.

Demyx laid down in the water. It was deep enough to float without touching the bottom but still rather shallow. He let the cool water wash over him. He slowly let out the air he had in his lungs and air bubbles rose to the surface. Demyx resurfaced and floated on top of the water. He lay there peacefully and almost found sleep.

Demyx felt a small thump on the side of his head. His eyes shot open as he scrambled from the water to his feet. He looked around and watched the water. Nothing was around. What could have hit him?

Demyx wandered around the water, tripping and searching desperately for whatever it was that had hit his head.

_There._ Demyx walked over and picked the small object out of the water.

"A popsicle stick?" Demyx thought for a moment. There was only one explanation for a random sea salt ice cream stick, "…Axel! How many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to litter, DON'T litter in my element!" he said to the empty room. He looked down at the empty stick, "Damn you Axel! You didn't even leave any! I _WILL _GET SOME SEA SALT ICE CREAM!!!"

Demyx went onto the shore and tried to dry off his cloths. He wrung out his shirt and spun around in circles trying to dry his pants. His hair flopped down and covered his face. It was an unusual hairstyle for him, but the water had messed it up and he didn't bring much hair gel. He decided he would live with floppy hair for the time being.

He pulled out a deck of cards from his bag. He stretched out along the rocks and dealt the cards into three piles. He decided to play a game of More or Less against himself. He wished he had the speed and accuracy Luxord had when playing cards but managed to get the game set up.

Demyx was halfway through his game and was losing to himself, when a small ripple in the water caught his attention.

He pushed the cards away and sat up. He looked deeply into the shadows and watched the water move again. The water moved in a pattern and the ripples expanded along the glassy surface. Whatever was causing the shift in the water was light and repetitive with its motions. It was probably just the water dripping from the rocks. This is a cave…

Demyx eyes shifted again. He studied the motions. These ripples weren't from water drops. Someone else was in the cave. Demyx wasn't alone. And he **still** didn't have any sea salt ice cream.

* * *

**poor Demyx... he needs some ice cream... no worries, he'll probably get some ice cream soon. :D**

**review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

this chapter isnt as great because like, its a 'connector chapter' (thats what Jo calles them). so... read anyway, and next chapter should be better. :D  
P.S. sorry Jo, no Axel this chapter. T-T

**read and review please :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Unlikely People**

Demyx placed his hand in the cool water. He closed his eyes and felt the water slowly shift with each movement of the figure. Demyx hand began to glow a light blue as he controlled the water. This was also a power he had kept from the Organization, he was beginning to realize exactly how much he had kept secret.

He made the water shift as the figure moved again. He pulled his hand in a sharp motion out and smiled when he heard the figure loose their step and slip, creating a splash. He tore his arm in another motion, out from his body and then sharply back in. A wave of water jolted forward, carrying the light figure with it. The wave and the stranger crashed onto the dry rocks.

Demyx examined what was now before him. There was a young girl, only about 10, who was soaked and in a heap at his feet. The girl flipped her soaked blond hair to the side, revealing deep green eyes. The girl gasped when she saw Demyx hand still glowing and the water moving around him. She put up a small staff in front of her in defense.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she begged, guarding her face.

Demyx held his hand out to her and let out a reassuring chuckle, "I'm not going to hurt you," he smiled, "I thought you were something else."

She looked up at him and scrambled to her feet, "Did you think I was one of those monsters, the shadow ones?"

"…Not exactly… but something or someone like them." Demyx answered. He didn't want to explain the mysteries of the worlds to this young girl. She didn't have to know, so it was better that she didn't.

Demyx examined her staff, "…You use magic?" he asked.

"Well, I'm learning… My brother was teaching me some. He said he was going to teach me a water spell."

"A water spell?" Demyx asked, "I've never heard of one like that. Are you sure he didn't say ice? Like, a blizzard spell?"

"No, I already know blizzard. He said water, and I've seen him use it. That's all he uses, other than his sword." She answered.

"So, you're bother is a warrior?" Demyx asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. He said he was looking for a… key? I'm not sure what that means, but he really wants to find it."

Demyx knew exactly what she was talking about, but changed the subject, "Look, you're a little young to be out here all on your own."

"I wasn't alone, I was with my brother. He told me that if I ever got separated from him to find somewhere safe, away from the monsters."

"Which ones?" Demyx asked, not really thinking, "The heartless or the nobodies?"

"Um… both?" she guessed, "He didn't say, all he said was to stay safe."

"It sounds like he cares a lot about you," Demyx stated, "How about you stick with me. Your brother said to stay safe, and I can help keep you safe."

"…I don't know…" she said, obviously not sure if she should trust this stranger.

"Its cool, if you wanna go out there and face those things on your own, be my guest," Demyx said simply and sat back down to continue his game of More or Less.

The girl stood silently in thought. How could she trust this person she just met? He seemed safe enough. If he wanted to hurt her, she figured he'd have already done it by now. He was older than her, about the same age as her brother. And he looked stronger than her, again, about the same as her brother.

She took a few steps closer to Demyx and looked over his shoulder. She examined the cards and wondered what he was playing. He wasn't playing a game she had ever seen before, that was for sure.

"What are you playing?" she asked out of curiosity.

Demyx smiled, knowing she had chosen to stick with him. He rolled over from his stomach to his back. He looked up at the young girl and thought before answering her question, "I'd tell you but… then I'd have to kill you." He raised an eyebrow, "And I don't wanna do that."

She smiled back at him, "so… will you help me find my brother?"

"I don't have anything better to do," Demyx shrugged, "I'm Demyx.

The girl's face lit up as she beamed at her new comrade, "I'm Pleo."

"That's an odd name." Demyx observed.

"Look who's talking," she laughed, "Demyx."

"Touché," Demyx smirked, "Hey," he added, "Have you ever had sea salt ice cream?"

This was going to be an interesting journey with the two most unlikely of people.

* * *

NO! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A DEMYXxOC!!!! DEMYX AND PLEO HAVE A FRIENDSHIP, **NOT** A RELATIONSHIP!!! (you'll find out why it would be totally strange for them to be in a 'relationship' later. plus, she's only like 10, and he's like ... OLDER! lol.)

**anyway, now that that is clear...  
review, please. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10. yay.

dont worry! there WILL be more of the other organization members back in the story soon. but this is important! lol. ...but until the other members come back into the story (yes, Jo, that includes Axel. lol) entertain yourself with this next chapter. :D  
**read and review, please :D**

**Chapter 10  
Just Add An X**

Demyx walked with Pleo through the empty world of Traverse Town. He didn't know exactly why he was still here. He didn't think they could find anything about Pleo's brother here, but he had no clue where to start looking.

"What's you're brother like?" Demyx asked.

"Uh… He doesn't really like to fight, but he says that he has to. He tells me that he wants to help restore peace to the worlds after 'what he has done'. I'm not sure what he means by that, but I think it happened before I was born. He has always looked out for me and he usually looks out for me before himself. He's the best," Pleo explained, obviously proud of her big brother.

"What does he look like?" Demyx questioned again.

"He is your height, and your size. He has brown hair, a shade darker than yours. And his hair is like yours, but it usually spikes up on top," she explained as she made a pointing motion on top of her head, signaling her brother's spiky hair.

Demyx shifted his eyes up and noticed that his hair was still wet. His hair flopped down into his face and was strait and non-spiky, "Yeah, mine usually does too. I was just in the water so it's not spiked." Demyx explained.

"You kinda look similar to him. I mean, your height and stuff. You act like him too," Pleo smiled, "I think you and him would be friends."

"…Maybe." Demyx forced himself to agree.

For some reason, Demyx had a strange feeling about this girl's brother. He didn't know exactly what he felt or what caused it. He just felt… _strange_.

"Demyx!" Pleo gasped and brought Demyx back to reality.

Demyx looked around and saw berserk nobodies appear. _Of course, Saïx…_

Demyx quickly summoned his sitar and strummed down. A spring of water forcefully cut up against the nobodies. Demyx strummed again and the water streamed up in a jet, crushing another nobody.

Demyx shifted his eyes over to Pleo. She spun her staff and summoned a fire spell. The nobody stumbled backwards but Demyx could tell the spell didn't do much damage. Demyx strummed down on his sitar one last time and the last nobody vanished.

"Demyx…" Pleo's soft voice gasped.

"huh?" Demyx looked to Pleo who sat on the ground and held her hand to the base of her neck, "Oh, man" Demyx breathed.

He rushed to her side and he could see a steady stream of blood running down her neck.

"Um, don't worry. We'll clean this up, and you'll be okay." Demyx assured Pleo and helped her walk back to the fountain in the second district.

Demyx cupped water in his hand and gently cleaned the wound. He applied pressure to the wound and eventually stopped the bleeding.

"Thank you, Demyx" Pleo smiled after the wound had been tended to.

"Yup," Demyx said happily as he washed the last bit of blood from her neck.

Demyx felt a small beat against his hand. He figured he had imagined it, until I came again. He held his hand still as a small part in Pleo's neck beat in and out, in and out. And it didn't stop.

"WHAA!" Demyx snapped his hand away.

"What?" Pleo asked, alarmed.

"There's something in your neck!" Demyx screamed wide eyed, "Don't worry Pleo! I'll get it out! Whatever it is, it won't hurt you!" Demyx summoned his sitar and put it in a ready position.

"What are you talking about?" Pleo asked as she put her hand to her neck.

"There's something in your neck! It was touching me!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Demyx… that's just my pulse…" She said, confused, "You have one too."

"Your… pulse?" Demyx asked.

"You know, you're heart beat. You can feel it in your neck. Look, I'll show you," Pleo explained as she reached out her hand to Demyx's neck to point out his pulse.

Demyx dodged Pleo's hand as if it were a deadly disease, "Uh," he said, now nervous and flustered, "Oh yeah, a pulse. Right, silly me! I got one of those…" he stuttered as he lied.

"Right…" Pleo raised an eyebrow at Demyx's strange behavior but then wondered if it was normal for him. We was rather strange to begin with, this just put the icing on the cake. She decided the best thing to do would be to shrug it off.

Demyx let out a big sigh of relief. He had almost blown that he was a nobody. She was so young, she didn't understand it all, she didn't know about anything. And Demyx wanted to keep it that way. As long as she didn't know, he could protect her. He could keep her safe, safe from heartless, safe from nobodies, and most of all, safe from the organization. If he tells her anything about who he is, or where he came from, she could be killed. And if someone in the Organization killed her because of him, Demyx didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself.

"So," Demyx began after his little 'pulse incident' was over, "What's your brother's name?"

"His name is Deym." Pleo answered, "He's really cool. I can't wait for him to meet you." She smiled and continued to chat about how she couldn't wait to see her brother again.

Demyx felt a tingle tear down his spine. She shuttered again and again. Something about this Deym guy made him feel so strange. He shook again as he pretended to listen to Pleo ramble. Every time she said 'Deym', his body would have a spasm, and he had no idea why.

The letters of the name raced through Demyx's head. He studied them. They wouldn't leave. One last tingle shivered down Demyx's spine. Demyx let out a short breath as it clicked.

D-E-Y-M. Just mix up the letters a little bit, add an 'x' and… _D-E-M-Y-X. _

Deym was Demyx's Other

oh-no! Demyx's somebody! What's gonna happen!!! AHH!!  
well, you're just gonna have to wait until i post the next chapter. so, have fun waiting. **XD**

**IMPORTANT NOTE::** you pronounce Deym like 'Deem' or 'Deam'. if you understand that... i just thought i'd give you a clue, because some people cant seem to pronounce his name right. lol.

ok, sorry for my random randomness.

**review please:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it took a while... enjoy.**

**-read and review. please. **

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Do I Know You?**

Demyx couldn't line the pieces up. They didn't make any sense. Deym? Was this seriously his somebody? And if he was his somebody, why wasn't he a heartless? …Did this make Demyx Pleo's brother too?

Demyx pondered this in his mind as Pleo rambled on about her brother. Demyx hated how Pleo understood so little. She didn't know about nobodies or heartless, she didn't know about anything. And he had to keep it that way, which was now about 20 times harder because her brother just happened to be _his_ somebody. But Demyx had to keep everything from this innocent girl, her life depended on it.

Pleo had stopped talking and the two companions walked in silence. They searched through the districts of Traverse Town, but the town didn't show any trace of inhabitance. 

"Demyx," Pleo sighed, discouraged, "Deym's not here!"

"We don't know that yet," Demyx tried to stay positive, "We still have the First District to check."

"No, Demyx, he's not here. I… I don't know how I know, but… I can't _feel _him." Pleo tried to explain the strange feeling she had.

"Feel him?" Demyx questioned.

"Deym and I have always been… connected. I can't explain it. It's just… I know he's not here."

Demyx shrugged, "Well, if you're sure, let's leave."

"Leave? How?" Pleo looked up at Demyx, confused.

"I got it covered." Demyx smirked and with one swift motion he made a dark portal appear.

Pleo clung to Demyx's leg as she stared into the swirling black hole before her. Demyx noticed as she trembled slightly and he frowned. The portal _was_ darkness, and Pleo was brimming with light. It was pure nature for her to be afraid. 

"Don't be afraid. I wouldn't let anything hurt you," Demyx promised and began to walk into the portal.

Pleo followed close behind, still clinging to him. She clamped her eyes shut and trusted Demyx to lead her safely through the darkness. Pleo forced her eyes open as they arrived on the other side. They arrived in a market type place with many different shops. 

"Where are we?" 

"Well, I just thought, 'if I was your brother and looking for a key, where would I be?' And I instantly thought, Hollow Bastion! So, that's where we are." Demyx answered as they walked past the different shops.

"Hollow Bastion…" Pleo repeated as she took in the view.

"Oooh," Demyx pointed to a sign hanging on a door, "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee," He read, "Maybe they can help…"

"It's worth a try," Pleo agreed and followed Demyx through the town and into a small house.

Demyx pushed open the door and walked in. He saw a man with blond hair typing furiously on a computer. A girl in a black outfit and a dark haired man dressed in black stood behind the blond. 

"Um," Demyx hummed, trying to get their attention, "Are you the Restoration Committee?"

The girl turned, "That's us! I'm Yuffie, that's Cid and Leon," She smiled, "Who are you?"

"I'm Demyx!" He greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm, "And this is Pleo," He gestured beside him to Pleo who was again, clinging to his leg, "We were wondering if you could help us."

"How can we help?" She asked.

Demyx pointed to Pleo, "She's looking for someone."

"Oh, what does he look like?" Yuffie asked.

Pleo hesitantly stepped forward and spoke, "He has brown spiky hair. And he's looking for a key…" 

"Hm…" Yuffie thought for a second, "Well… I might be able to help you… I'll be right back."

Yuffie jogged out the door while Demyx and Pleo waited impatiently. Five minutes had passed when she finally reentered the room, pulled a boy behind her. Demyx eyes widened as he realized who was being pulled by Yuffie. Demyx casually looked away and let his hair flop further in his face, hoping the boy wouldn't recognize him.

"Is this him?" Yuffie asked Pleo as they stumbled back into the room.

Pleo shook her head, "No…"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. You said key, so I thought of Sora." Yuffie introduced the boy.

"What?" Sora spoke up, "Who's looking for me?"

"My brother," Pleo answered slowly.

"Oh. Well, here I am." He stated proudly.

"Now, we just need him here…" Pleo sighed.

Sora studied the two new strangers. His eyes lingered on Demyx.

"Hey, do I know you?" Sora asked, "I feel like I've seen you before…"

"Uh, uh, uh," Demyx stammered, "I've never seen you before in my life!" Demyx slurred over the words.

"…Ok, whatever you say. Sorry I couldn't help." Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, It's fine," Demyx said quickly, "I guess the person we're looking for isn't here, thanks anyway. We better leave…" Demyx pulled Pleo to the door.

"Thanks!" Pleo added as they drifted out of the room.

"Yeah, no problem, see you later," Yuffie's voice trailed off as the door closed behind them.

"Demyx," Pleo spoke, "What was that about?"

"Nothing!" Demyx said, defensively, "But, if Deym isn't here, no use staying here longer than necessary, right?" Demyx summoned another portal and pulled Pleo behind him.

"Ok, Demyx." Pleo agreed with a sigh and clung to Demyx's side as they entered the darkness again.

Once they were in the portal, Demyx began to relax. He let out a heavy sigh. As they came closer to their next destination, Demyx began to realize something. He didn't care if Sora recognized him as an Organization member; he didn't care about that at all. The only thing that drove him away from being discovered was the fear of Pleo finding out who he really was. If Pleo was ever dragged into the darkness of the world because of him, he didn't know what he would do…

Demyx arrived on the other side of the portal, further away from Sora, and further away from his secrets.

* * *

ooohhh. demyx has secrets! whats gonna happen now? lol.

**ok, read and review please. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

this chapter is kinda... serious, i guess. idk how to explain it. its like "DUN-DUN-DUNN!"  
and its kinda long...

**read and review plaease.**

**Chapter 12  
Powers of the Heart**

"Demyx, where are we?" Pleo asked as she stepped out of the swirling darkness.

"We're in Twilight Town," He answered.

"Twilight Town?"

"Yup."

Pleo followed as Demyx lead her through the new city. Demyx lead Pleo to an accessory shop and dumped a bag of munny out on the counter.

"What's the best thing I can buy that helps magic?" Demyx asked.

"Well… You don't have much munny here…" The girl answered and began wondering through her supplies.

"Okay, what's the best thing you have in this store?" Demyx asked a different question.

"Um, we just got a new accessory yesterday. I've heard it helps magic a lot, unlike anything we've had before." She answered.

"How much?" Demyx asked back.

"It's pretty expensive, ten thousand munny."

Demyx reached into his pocket and brought out another bag. He dumped the munny in front of the cashier, "I think this should cover it," Demyx smirked.

"Um, I'd say so…" The girl had a surprised expression plastered on her face, but she handed Demyx the item and took the munny without complaint.

"So, what is this called?" Demyx asked as he examined the necklace.

"I've heard it called many things, but the one I like the best is 'Silent Light'." The girl answered and continued organizing her shop.

"Thanks," Demyx replied and bent down so he was level with Pleo, "Let's see how this looks on you," Demyx smiled and put the charm around Pleo's neck.

"You bought it for me?" Pleo examined the small charm with great interest, "Thank you so much!"

"This should make your magic much stronger. I want you to stay safe, so you need to be stronger than you are now. I think this item will give you a big boost. It better, cause I plaid 10,000 munny for it," Demyx gave Pleo a crooked smile and stood back to his feet.

"Hey, Demyx, Why were you all by yourself? Do you have someone you're looking for too?"

Demyx was caught off guard by Pleo's sudden question.

"Uh… you could say that. I _am_ looking for your brother now…" Demyx tried to explain, "I… went away from my family. I needed some time to… think. You understand? Sometimes even the best of friends need a break…" Demyx hated strait out lying but it was the only way he could protect her.

"Sure." She shrugged and followed as they went into another part of the town, "One time, I heard my brother talking about the power of a heart. Do you know what he meant by that?"

"Powers of the heart… I don't think someone like me would know too much about what a _heart _can feel. But, of course, the heart is a very interesting thing." Demyx struggled to answer again.

"Do you know what those things were that attacked us back in Traverse Town? You know, those big white things with the strange symbol on them?" Pleo continued to ask questions, hoping Demyx could give her some answers. She always knew that there was something Deym always kept from her. He told her he was protecting her from the bad guys, like on a cartoon. But, she believed she had a right to know what was going on, especially if it could help her find her brother.

"The big things… No, I'm not exactly sure. Whatever they were, I don't think they're very friendly…" Demyx felt sick to his stomach as he lied about the nobodies.

Pleo thought for a moment and asked another question, "Hey, have you ever felt like… you didn't belong somewhere?"

It was official; this girl asked way too many questions. Demyx froze, "…Why do you ask that?"

Pleo shrugged again, "Because… I feel like that sometimes. I feel like, everyone else around me knows something that I don't. Like, they are separate from me. Even when I'm close to someone, I still feel… _alone_. Do you have any idea what I mean?"

Demyx bent down to Pleo's level, "Yes. I think I know exactly what you mean. But, let's make a promise, okay?"

"Ok, what kind of promise."

"Let's promise that someday, no matter what, we will find where we belong. Deal?" Demyx put out his hand for her to shake it.

"But… what if one of us never finds where we belong?" Pleo asked desperately.

"Everyone belongs somewhere. It's just getting there that's the hard part." Demyx assured.

A smile lit up Pleo's face, "Ok. I promise." She grabbed Demyx's hand, confirming their promise.

Demyx jumped to his feet when an ear-piercing sound ripped through the air. The first thing Demyx thought of was Xigbar and Saïx. They hadn't sent any nobodies in a while, so maybe they were sending one big one to make up for it…

Demyx darted toward the sound, Pleo following close behind him. He kept running through the town until he came across a mansion. The gate had been shattered and bent. Shards of metal were spread throughout the grass and post were molded into a metal maze. Demyx pushed his way through the scraps, checking back every once in a while to make sure Pleo was keeping up. He was going to ask her to stay behind, but if whatever this thing was came back and he wasn't there for her… He couldn't even think about it.

Demyx got to the door, which was now just a giant hole in the side of the building from whatever it was that plowed through, and ran through the first room.

Demyx listened closely, hoping to hear the noise again. He had lost track of which way the awkward sound came from.

"Bravo, Demyx. You finally made it,"

Demyx whirled around and his eyes widened in shock as his eyes met with the figure coming out of the swirling portal.

"It took you a little longer than it should have, but I'm glad you had the courtesy to show up."

"What do you want, Xigbar?" Demyx asked, trying to keep his voice as light as possible. It was probably a mission, anyway. He hadn't encountered any nobodies in a while and that was part of banishment.

"Oh, nothing too important. Just, before I make this more complicated than it needs to be, I was thinking I would ask you for what I need."

"What?" Demyx asked, confused.

"I told you, it's nothing too important," Xigbar pointed down at Pleo, who was clinging to Demyx in fear, "I need the girl, Demyx."

"Never," Demyx breathed.

"Aw, Demyx, do you _really _want to make this difficult?" Xigbar sighed.

"Tell me why you need her." Demyx attempted to compromise.

"_I need her_? As If! I don't need _her_… Just her heart…" Xigbar explained.

"Forget it." Demyx shook his head.

"Don't you see, Demyx, I need her heart. If you were still in the organization, you would understand…"

"Shut up, Xigbar." Demyx warned.

"Aw, am I making you mad, Dem-Dem?"

"She doesn't know. Leave her alone."

A different voice echoed through the mansion as Saïx appeared beside Xigbar, "She doesn't know what? What have you been keeping from her? She doesn't know that you're a nobody? Or she doesn't know the powers of darkness?"

"Cant you just leave? Why do you always have to come up at the worst times…?"

"Demyx, our timings aren't coincidence. They are _planed_." Xigbar smiled.

"Demyx, what do they mean? 'You're a nobody', what's that? And, they need my _heart_? The power of darkness…?" Pleo stopped talking when the two figures began talking again.

"This really doesn't have to be hard, Demyx. You hand over the girl, and we leave silently. No harm done." Xigbar explained.

"Why do you need her heart?" Demyx asked, "This isn't like you. This isn't like the Organization."

"Haven't you noticed? Her heart is so pure… I think I may need it on my _mission_…" Saïx taunted.

"There is something else. Something that you're not telling me." Demyx accused.

"Demyx, you are dumber than you look." Saïx laughed to himself, "We know everything you've been doing. There is something... something about your Other... He is rather... interesting. And he is strongly connected to Pleo. This could get exciting."

"You can do whatever you want to me, but you're not taking Pleo's heart."

"Fine. Have it your way… for now. We will get Pleo's heart. Even if we have to kill you to get it." Saïx smirked and the two organization member disappeared into the darkness.

Review Please.  
:D


	13. Chapter 13

wow... you better like this chapter. cause i worked my butt off to provide it. that's all i gotta say. cause i'm kinda upset and i dont wanna be a meanie to my amazing readers. cause i added this chapter very late in the story. so... it was a pain to put it back in the middle.

adding forgotten chapters sucks. **enjoy. read and review.** it's a long chapter. sorry, i guess.  
NOTE: the necklace in this chapter is the sitar necklace that you can buy. i actually own one. it's that awesome?! if you really wanna know what it looks like, go to google and type in 'Demyx's necklace' and it should show up in the pictures.

* * *

**Chapter 13  
I Want to Be... Like You**

Demyx quickly created a portal and pulled Pleo through. Pleo figured Demyx wouldn't want to talk about what just happened so she decided to keep it to herself for as long as she could help.

"Pleo," Demyx began, "Do you want to practice fighting?"

"You mean… You would teach me?" She asked, smiling.

Demyx grinned, "I'm not too good, but I know a little. I can teach you a water spell."

"I thought you said you didn't know any water spells," Pleo remembered.

Demyx shrugged, "It's my element, it can't be too hard to figure out. Now, show me your fighting stance."

Pleo summoned her staff. It was a cherry wood brown with a purple ribbon that spiraled around the wood to the top of the staff. At the top, there was a light, glowing purple heart at the top of the staff. At the base of the main heart were smaller black hearts. She held the staff awkwardly, obviously she wasn't used to the weight yet and wasn't sure what to expect when she summoned her weapon.

Demyx shook his head, "I'm sure even_ I _can teach you something," he bowed, summoned his sitar, and held his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?"

Pleo raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were teaching me how to fight, not dance lessons."

Demyx smirked, "My weapon is a musical instrument. I fight with my music and my element. I just said 'may I have this dance' because I remember that's what Bruixe said to me right before I fought her the first time," Demyx couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "She totally kicked my sorry butt."

"Bruixe?" Pleo asked, confused.

Demyx snapped back from his daydream, "Oh, yeah. Well, to make a long story short, me and three of my best friends used to practice fighting together way back when. Because of my music, I asked Bruixe right before we fought 'can _you_ keep to the beat?'. And she just smiled and said 'may I have this dance'. Now that I think about it, that was rather clever," Demyx shrugged, "So, I thought, why not use it?"

Pleo held her staff up and smirked, "Let's Dance."

Demyx tried not to laugh, but failed, "How about we figure out your fighting stance first?"

Pleo looked down at herself. Her staff was pulled back behind her shoulder, kind of like how a baseball player holds the bat. Her feet were crooked and unbalanced. She blushed, "That may be a good idea."

Demyx walked over to her, pulled the staff so it was out in front of her. He then pushed her feet so they were straight and in a sturdy position so she wouldn't fall every time the wind blew.

"There," Demyx clapped his hands together, "And to cast your magic, you would move your staff like this," he made the motion by flicking his wrist and Pleo imitated.

"You're already better," He praised, "Now, what spells do you know?"

Pleo bit her bottom lip, "I only know fire and blizzard."

Demyx ruffled her hair, "I can't help you much, but I can teach you water."

"I'm ready," She assured and resumed her position.

"Alright, watch me first," Demyx summoned his sitar and began playing at a slower tempo.

His fingers strummed softly and the tempo slowly increased, "Keep to the beat!" he called and jerked his hand up. A jet of water burst out from both sides of him and slapped against a wall, "Let's go!" he cooed and stuck down on another note. This time, the jet of water made a sharp circle around him, knocking back everything near him.

He struck one more note and let the melody drop. He held his arms out, "Ta-da!"

Pleo shook her head, "How am I supposed to do _that_?"

Demyx smiled, "Relax. Deep breath. Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" she questioned.

"Hey, don't question your teacher," he teased.

Pleo closed her eyes.

"Now,_ listen_," Demyx played a melody.

The melody was soft and simple. Repetitive. Pleo found it easy to follow the notes and rhythms and… _keep the beat_.

On the next beat, she slowly raised up her staff. On the second, she swung it into a circle and moved it gracefully around her body to match the mood of the music. The music wasn't like what Demyx had just demonstrated. This melody was soft and slow. Graceful and pure. It wasn't a fight song. It was a _dance_.

"Pleo," Demyx whispered and she could hear the happy tone in his voice, "Slowly open your eyes."

She obeyed. She opened her eyes on the next beat. She was still slowly spinning her staff and stepping gracefully in a circle on every downbeat. She saw a small trail of water swirling calmly around her staff. The water waded with the melody, twisting with Pleo. She moved the staff into a different graceful motion and the water followed, sparking and turning new ways with her movement.

"I'm doing it," She cheered.

"Very good," Demyx clapped and stopped playing. Even after the melody stopped, Pleo could control the water, "Maybe water is your element, too," Demyx smiled.

"Water is so calm and gentle. I don't understand how it can be deadly," she mused.

"Water is like that," Demyx nodded, "Calm. Like on a nice summer day on the beach. The waves gently crashing on the shore. But, water has another nature. Water is fierce. Like a hurricane or a storm. Or even a forceful current. It will take you under without a second thought and could be the death of you. It's your choice how you want to use it," Demyx paused. He had never really thought of the truth in those words. But now he understood. You controlled it. You could easily kill someone with water, though not everyone saw it that way.

Calm. Fierce. Smooth. Unforgiving. Beautiful. Crashing. You choose.

Pleo danced with the water for a little while longer and then dropped her staff, the water splattered on the ground. She slumped to the ground beside Demyx who was sitting silently in thought.

"How are you, kid?" Demyx asked and ruffled her hair.

"Good," she answered casually, "I'm actually… really glad I met you."

She smiled, "Me too." she noticed a shiny chain hanging around his neck, "What's that?"

Demyx pulled the chain from around his neck and held it out to her, "It's my lucky necklace. I made it. I dont go anywhere without it."

Pleo looked closely at the small charm. It was about 3 inches long and looked like the Sitar Demyx fought with, "It's pretty," she complimented, "I really like it," she handed it back to him.

Demyx put the chain back around his neck, "So, tell me about yourself," Demyx asked, creating small talk. He knew her, but he didn't really know her. He wanted to figure her out. She was… important to him.

"I'm only ten," she mumbled after a short silence, "I'm not sure who I am."

Demyx smiled, "I'm quite a bit older than you and I'm not sure who I am either. So, you're in good company."

"I just know that I want to belong somewhere. Because when I was with my brother and family, I always felt like there were secrets. Like, our existence was a jigsaw puzzle and everyone could see the big picture except me. I never understood how the pieces fit together or what we were trying to make. I just followed and did what I was asked. I knew my piece was important—that wasn't the issue—I just didn't know what my piece _was_."

"Have you forgotten already?" Demyx teased.

"Hm?" Pleo mumbled.

"We promised. We would both find where we belong. Got it?" Demyx elbowed her softly.

"I promise," she agreed, "But… how do you not belong?"

Demyx shrugged, "I kinda stand out in my group. I'm too… annoying." He admitted.

Pleo's eyebrows pulled down, "I don't think you're annoying."

"I—with the group I'm with, it's… _difficult_ to show your feelings. Sometimes people don't…_ understand_ how I…feel." Demyx scowled at himself. He wasn't making a point, "I mean… I guess everyone had their place. Roxas was 'the strong chosen' one. Axel the tempered pyro who still kept it friendly. Bruixe the sarcastic, funny, hard-to-get girl. Larxene the thunderbit—the aggressive paranoid one," He corrected himself before he used profane language in front of Pleo than continued, "Xigbar the brown nose pirate. Xaldin the big werewolf," He signed and didn't want to ramble on anymore, "I don't know. I was always the weak, stupid one. Sure, Axel, Bruixe, and Roxas were my friends but… that didn't always stop the insults from hurting. I don't know. Maybe it's good that I left. Maybe I just need a break… maybe…"

"You miss them?" she stated more than asked.

Demyx sighed, "I do. I don't know why. But I miss every one of them. Even Saïx." Demyx shrugged, "I don't care. I don't need them."

"Liar," she accused, but she was bad at insults and put no reprimand in her voice.

"I know," he whispered.

"I'm still looking. For my light. For my reason to live," she mumbled.

"I—I am looking too. Maybe we'll find it together," Demyx smiled.

"I hope so," she grinned back, "I know it's out there, my light. I just need to find it. And when I do, I'll know."

There was a long silence and then Pleo spoke back up.

"Do you think… do you think that I could ever be…" she trailed off, not sure of how to continue.

"Could be?" Demyx pressed, curious.

"Someday," She continued, "Do you think… I could be… as strong as you? Do you think I could be… as good as you are?"

Demyx eyes widened at her words. He stared in awe, unable to find his voice.

"I mean," Pleo stared at the ground when she spoke, "You're so kind. And funny. And tough. And reliable. I… I want to be…. Like you."

Demyx frowned, "You don't wanna be like me. I'm irresponsible and not that smart and, compared to all my other friends, I'm pretty weak. I'm quite pathetic, really."

"I don't care what the others think about you," she admitted, "I still want to be like you."

Demyx couldn't understand it, but awkward particles of water were forming in his eyes. He had never cried before. He never_ felt _like crying before. He wasn't sure what brought on the unwelcome water now. He quickly threw an arm around her shoulder and hugged her softly to himself.

"You're so beautiful, Pleo," He promised her, "Inside and out. You are so selfless that you can't see everything that you are. I can tell that your heart is so pure and filled with light. The light of your heart is like a ripple effect, pulsing light into everyone around you. I'm a nobody and I can feel that light. That beautiful light inside you is so bright that the first instinct of any person would be to protect you. You may not feel like you belong, but I promise, there is a place for you. I know that there will always be a place for you… in _my_ heart," The words practically spilled out of Demyx's mouth. So fast he couldn't even understand it all. He could feel Pleo's light and he didn't even have a heart.

Pleo didn't understand everything he said, but she still understood what he was telling her in the sweetest voice possible. He truly believed what he said. Pleo found her eyes watering and she hid her face in the shoulder of his cloak, hugging him back.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Here, Demyx felt like he was holding the only thing that mattered. The bond between them—the sibling bond he had felt so strongly since the moment he made the connection—was so strong. He couldn't imagine a better sister. He couldn't imagine a better person.

She smirked as she sniffed.

"What?" Demyx asked, noticing her smirk.

"You are… just like Deym," She told him, "Your tone, when you talk to me, its like you want to protect me. Like you're my brother."

"I'd be proud to be your brother," Demyx smirked.

"It makes me feel safe." When she thought of being safe, she shuddered. Those men. The ones in black. They said things. Said they would… Kill her. Should she really feel this safe with someone who claimed to be weak compared to his friends?

"Demyx?" Pleo knew the subject couldn't be avoided forever, "Those men, in the black cloaks… What did they want?"

Demyx's face tensed and she knew the moment she and Demyx had just shared was officially over.

* * *

**read and review please. **


	14. Chapter 14

axel in this chapter. :D no Demyx tho... :(

**read and review please.**

**Chapter 14  
The Purest Heart**

Vexen thought back to the time when he had tried to work with nitroglycerin. That was when Demyx was still in the castle and that was a big mistake.

_Demyx walked into Vexen's lab. _

"_Hey, Vex." Demyx greeted happily._

"_Shh…" Vexen ordered as he slowly poured the liquid._

"_What are you doing?" Demyx asked._

"_Shhh!" Vexen ordered again, "Demyx, I'm working with nitroglycerin. Please, be quiet. I need total concentration. Go away." He whispered._

"_What's nitroglisserpop?" Demyx asked._

"Nitroglycerin_," Vexen corrected, "It's a colorless, thick, oily, flammable, and explosive liquid. Use: manufacture of explosives, treatment of angina_

Let's just say it started with "Hey Vex," and ended with _KA-BOOM_.

Vexen slowly poured the liquid into the beaker when he was interrupted.

"This is unbelievable! To think that Demyx could find his somebody before we can! Impossible!" Xigbar ranted.

"SHHH!" Vexen ordered in a sharp hiss, "Quiet, Xigbar. I'm working with nitroglycerin. Now that Demyx is gone, it's finally quiet enough to do this experiment without the whole place blowing up."

"But, Vexen! We have a real problem on our hands! Much more important than your stupid experiments!" Xigbar attempted to keep his voice down, but failed.

"Well, shut up until I get this finished." Vexen whispered.

"Fine." Xigbar grumbled and stood silently.

Xigbar was concerned about Demyx. He was trying to find his somebody, and if he was ever reunited with his somebody, it would make all their plans twice as hard. The fact that Pleo's heart was needed to access Kingdom Hearts was indeed a pain.

"Vexen," Xigbar spoke, too impatient to wait, "I _need_ to talk to you."

"Shhh…" Vexen ordered.

Xigbar shut his mouth and tapped his foot, annoyed and impatient.

"VEXEN!" Xigbar screamed out of frustration.

Vexen jumped in surprise, causing him to drop the vile.

"Xigbar!" Vexen shouted as he hoisted up his shield, covering his face.

In one swift motion, Xigbar noticed what he did and swooped out the door, thankful that he was only a step away from the exit.

A deafening explosion went off, shattering vials and beakers, destroying Vexen's work.

Vexen put down his massive shield and appeared untouched. But his face was furious.

"XIGBAR! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS DEMYX!" he yelled and stepped into the hallway.

"Hey, relax. You can play scientist when I don't have anything to tell you. And about the mess, you'll get over it. You're not _really_ mad, you don't have a heart, remember?" Xigbar smirked.

Vexen clutched his hand into a fist but controlled his 'anger', "What do you want, Xigbar?"

"Listen, Demyx is hanging out with that Pleo kid, and we need her heart. But Demyx is willing to do anything to protect her, no matter what the extreme is. And well… I think his extreme is reuniting with his nobody. If he becomes part of Deym again, he'll be twice as hard to beat. Not to mention that Deym probably has friends," Xigbar explained.

"Why do we need Pleo's heart? She is only a child. She is innocent." Vexen questioned.

"Exactly! She is so _pure_! Her heart is the purest i've seen in a while. She is a lot like Sora. And she has the power to fight. She isn't that strong with her magic yet, but she definitely has potential and she is brimming with light." Xigbar explained.

"But… I thought that only the Seven Princesses of Heart could open Kingdom Hearts," Vexen began, "Why do we need the girl's?"

"I don't know, and that's what's so frustrating! The Seven Princesses of Heart won't work!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked.

"I mean, they won't open Kingdom Hearts! I sent Larxene and Marluxia to capture the princesses. When they returned, something went wrong, and I don't know what. Something had to have happened that affected Kingdom Hearts in some way, because the Seven Princesses of Heart won't open Kingdom Hearts."

"You have Kairi?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! And believe me, Sora and his buddy Riku have been a big pain. They won't rest until she is back with them." Xigbar said, annoyed.

"Wait… _you _sent Larxene and Marluxia to find the princesses? Does the Superior know about this?" Vexen asked.

"…Not technically…" Xigbar admitted.

"Xigbar, do you want to get yourself killed?" Vexen asked.

"Well… I have half the organization on my side, remember? And don't worry. Kingdom Hearts will be opened. Once we get Pleo's heart, that is."

"This isn't right. Bad things happen when you try and go behind the Superior," Vexen tried to reason, "Are you sure you're feeling okay? It's not like you to go against us. And is Saïx part of this, too? That's_ really_ not like him to go against Xemnas."

Xigbar waved a hand, "It's not going to be that hard. Besides, what's Xemnas going to do if he is the one who makes us all whole? He'll probably say we owe him or something. He'll try to control us. We have to do this on our own, to show we don't need him. Wouldn't it be nice to just, be free?"

"And, you're planning on doing this how…?" Vexen sighed.

"Hm… I'll think of something." Xigbar assured.

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Axel appeared in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Xigbar scoffed.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tattle on you to Xemnas, but I'm not going to stand back and let you destroy Demyx. And I have a feeling that Xaldin, Zexion, Luxord, and Roxas won't stand by either." Axel crossed his arms, "If you're making this a war, you _will_ get a fight."

"You can't be serious, Axel. You would pick Demyx over becoming whole again?" Xigbar scoffed.

Axel glared at Xigbar.

"If you think about it, Axel, I'm sure you'd rather be whole again." Xigbar informed.

Axel snapped and Xaldin, Zexion, Luxord, and Roxas appeared behind him, stepping through swirling portals.

"This isn't just about Demyx, Xigbar." Axel informed.

"Really?" He was honestly caught off guard.

"This act of yours is costing the Organization, too." Xaldin added.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because of you, Sora and Riku are trying to reclaim Kairi, Demyx is going to be forced to tell an innocent girl about our existence, and now Xemnas is growing suspicious." Zexion informed.

"I don't see how this is costing our Organization…" Xigbar coughed.

"You're splitting our organization, Xigbar." Luxord spoke, "You're turning half of us against each other because of this."

"And do you have any idea how much power Pleo's heart possesses? She has the Purest Heart." Axel added, "You are clueless! You have no idea what her heart can do, what it was _made_ to do!"

"And what was her heart made to do?" Xigbar questioned.

"I won't waste my breath." Axel scoffed, "You won't listen, anyway."

Axel snapped again and disappeared in a portal.


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry it took a while to update. i've been working on another story. but, here is the next chapter. i hope you like it!**

**read and review  
:D**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Fire Door's Destruction**

"Demyx… please, talk to me! What are you?" Pleo pleaded as she tried to match Demyx's quick pace, "What is a nobody? What were they talking about?"

Demyx shook his head, "Pleo… please, stop talking."

"Demyx!" Pleo protested, "Don't you think I should know what's going on?"

Demyx let out a deep sigh.

"Demyx!" Pleo begged, "Tell me the truth!"

Demyx looked down at Pleo. Her face was hard and her lips were puffed out. Her eyebrows pulled together, but her eyes still held the happiness they always did.

"The truth is you look ridiculous!" Demyx laughed.

"Demyx! This is serious!" Pleo elbowed him in the stomach.

"I _am_ being serious!" Demyx laughed, "You look like a fish!"

Pleo rolled her eyes, "Well, it's the best mad face I can make." She admitted.

"Maybe we should work on that," Demyx laughed again.

"Demyx…" Pleo begged.

"Ok," Demyx gave in, "You're right. I was afraid this would happen. It was going to eventually… But first, we got to go somewhere else. Somewhere where people can't overhear."

Demyx ordered a portal and they arrived back in the alleyway of Traverse Town. Demyx looked around the cave and saw his bag and cards still scattered on the floor. Demyx sat on the rocky shore and Pleo followed.

"Ok," Demyx smiled, "I'll start from the beginning."

"That's a good place to start." Pleo noted.

"I'm Demyx," Demyx began with a smirk and Pleo elbowed him in the ribs.

"You don't have to start at _that _beginning!" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok. I'm a nobody. A Nobody doesn't have a heart," Demyx explained.

"You don't have a heart?" Pleo looked wide-eyed.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Demyx muttered.

"No, I'm sorry. Keep going, I won't interrupt." She promised.

"So, I don't have a heart because a Nobody is only body and soul. I can't feel emotions; I can only _think_ I feel emotions. I exist because my Somebody lost his heart to darkness. A Somebody is what you are."

"Were those guys back there Nobodies too?"

"Yes. They were." Demyx rose to his feet, Pleo watched him carefully. Demyx walked over to his bag and with a deep breath pulled out his organization cloak. He put it on and pulled the hood over his head, "See the resemblance?"

"You're… one of them?" Pleo asked and her eyebrows pulled together. Her confused expression looked natural, and she was becoming aware of the secrets of the world, "… Does that mean… that you want my heart too?" She swallowed.

Demyx pulled his hood down and smiled, "No. I'm going to protect your heart."

"And so will I," a familiar voice echoed through the cave as a swirling portal appeared. And a very friendly face stepped out.

"Axel!" Demyx cried and ran over to his red-haired friend.

Demyx forced Axel into a hug, "Oh man! Axel! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"It's-- nice to-- see you too, Demyx," Axel gasped, "Now-- let go!—I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Demyx laughed.

"Pleo, this is Axel." Demyx introduced them.

Pleo looked at Axel, "He's one of them too." She stated.

"Yes, he is. But, he won't hurt you." Demyx assured.

"I am Number Eight of Organization XIII. The Flurry of Dancing Flames, at your service," Axel smirked and saluted Pleo.

"There are thirteen of you?" Pleo looked up at Demyx, "What number are you? I bet you're like, Number One or something," She smiled.

Without warning, Axel burst out into laughter. He fell on the ground and was practically rolling on the floor. Once he was able to breathe, he looked up at Pleo, "…Oh… you were serious?" Axel quickly stood up straight.

Demyx coughed, "I'm not _exactly_ number one…" he trailed off.

"Number two?" she guessed.

Axel held back a laugh, "Almost," he was about to explode.

"I'm Number Nine." Demyx informed, "The Melodious Nocturne."

"Nine?" Pleo sighed, "That means we have the numbers against us."

"Hey," Demyx was surprised by Pleo's sudden pessimism, "We can take 'em."

"Don't underestimate us," Axel scolded, "We're stronger than you think." Axel snapped and four more swirling portals appeared.

"Zexy! Luxord! Xaldin! Roxas!" Demyx cheered.

"Hey," Roxas greeted.

Demyx sprinted over and forced all four of them into a group hug.

Once the happy reunion was over, Demyx introduced Pleo to his comrades.

"I'm Luxord. Number Ten, the Gambler of Fate." Luxord said and flipped an Ace of Spades between his fingers to show the reason behind his name.

"I'm Xaldin, Number Three, the Whirlwind Lancer," Xaldin informed.

"Zexion. Number Six. Cloaked Schemer." Zexion kept his introduction simple.

"I'm Roxas, Number Thirteen. They call me the Key of Destiny." Roxas smiled at Pleo.

"Hey, I'm Pleo," Pleo paused for a minute, "The… person-who-uses-magic." She smiled.

A few people hid a laugh, "How about we work on the name." Demyx suggested.

Pleo shrugged.

"The…" Axel thought, "Diminutive Conjurer."

"Cool." She smiled, "So, am I like, part of your organization now?"

Demyx smiled, "No, silly. You still have a heart. Organization XIII is a group of nobodies."

"And speaking of nobodies, Demyx, you need to tell Pleo about your Somebody." Xaldin added.

"Ok." Demyx agreed, "Pleo, do you remember how I said something about Somebodys?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my Somebody… is your brother." Demyx told her.

"How do you know? Does that mean he's dead?" Pleo looked at Demyx, eyes pleading.

"No, he's not dead," Axel informed, "That's what is confusing. At least, I don't think he's dead. Because, Demyx has been around for a while and a nobody is made as soon as the person is turned into a heartless. And, you've been with Deym recently, right? So, somehow, he got his heart back."

"What makes you think Deym is your Somebody?" She asked Demyx.

"Just add an X." Demyx smiled, "D-e-m-y-x. D-e-y-m."

"Got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"I think so," Pleo answered.

"Now, Demyx, we need to tell you exactly what's going on. You've been away for a while and you don't know everything." Axel told him.

"Ok," Demyx smiled evilly, "But first… Axel and Pleo, come with me."

Pleo and Axel followed Demyx and the others trailed behind. Demyx lead them to the Third District.

Demyx positioned Axel and Pleo perfectly. They were standing side by side and both were staring at Demyx.

"Um, Demyx, what is this?" Pleo asked.

"I made a promise to myself and I intend to keep it." Demyx informed and moved Pleo an inch to the right.

"Does your promise have anything to do with talking to inanimate objects again?" Axel sighed as he saw a door in front of him.

The door had the bright red flame on it. It was the enemy door.

"Maybe..." Demyx answered.

"Demyx…" Luxord sighed, "What did I tell you about talking to inanimate objects?"

"I know, I know," Demyx said and looked at the door, "But this one was necessary."

"Right…" Zexion muttered and crossed his arms.

"Now, get ready," Demyx ordered.

Pleo summoned her staff and shifted into a fighting stance.

Axel sighed and summoned his weapons.

"Aim…" Demyx said, excited.

Pleo moved her staff to the left.

Axel sighed again.

"ATTACK!" Demyx shouted in the best general voice he could muster.

"Fire!" Pleo shouted and cast the spell 'fire' on the door. At the same time, Axel hurled his weapon at the door and a spiral of fire burst into the enemy door.

The door swung open and a wide smile passed Demyx's lips.

"WOOO!" He cheered, "YES! I TOLD YOU I'D BEAT YOU FIRE DOOR!" Demyx began skipping around Pleo and Axel and everyone stared at him.

"Ok…" Roxas said, "That was… interesting."

"Alright Demyx," Luxord sighed, "Let's get back to business."

* * *

**review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Review :D

**Chapter 16  
Unlikely Team Mates**

"And our attack plan is…?" Roxas questioned after they were all gathered and focused.

Axel shrugged, "I never thought we'd get this far," he admitted.

Xaldin sighed, "So, what exactly is this all about?"

Axel took off in an explanation; he was just good like that, "Well, it all started with Demyx getting banished. There was an obvious line between who wanted him to stay and who wanted him to go. The sides have been pretty equal, but Xemnas will most likely join our side. Even though he wants to be whole more than any of us, there's no way the Superior is going to give in to his Number Two's command."

"But, it doesn't make sense," Luxord noticed, "Why would Xigbar want to go against Xemnas? That's not like him. But, no matter what, Saïx and the others would follow him even if he were out of his mind. I guess he's just a good leader."

"This is all screwed up," Axel agreed.

"I don't like it," Demyx added.

"That can't be the whole issue, what's the rest?" Xaldin asked Axel to continue.

"So, lately Xigbar has had the craving to become whole more than ever. He has decided to try and complete Kingdom Hearts on his own. He's sure keeping Sora and his buddies busy. He's gathering the Princesses of Heart, therefore, he has Kairi. Sora, of course, will not stop until Kairi is safe, and Riku is loyally at his side. Riku's heart has only grown stronger, he won't let the darkness control him again, that's for sure. He has all the Princesses of Heart together, but Kingdom Hearts will not open."

"Why not?" Zexion asked.

"Because," Axel smirked and pointed to Pleo, "He needs her heart."

"Why my heart?" Pleo asked.

"The Prophecy is true," Roxas realized, "Great."

"What?" Luxord asked. This conversation was turning out to be confusing.

"The Prophecy of the Purest Heart."

Everyone turned as the deep voice bellowed behind them.

Xemnas stepped out the portal and began explaining, "It is said that one day, Kingdom Hearts will possess even greater power and the Princesses of Heart won't be enough. They will need the Purest Heart, and it is surprising that the Key Bearer is not the Purest Heart. The person who has the Purest Heart was destined to open Kingdom Hearts."

"So, you're on our side?" Luxord acknowledged more than asked.

"Told you," Axel mumbled.

Xemnas just nodded and continued, "Once the Purest Heart is opened, Kingdom Hearts will be opened as well."

"Wait," Demyx spoke up, "By 'opened', do you mean…?"

"Yes, Demyx," Xemnas nodded.

"We can't let them do that!" Demyx commanded, "No way! Not Pleo!"

"Calm down, Demyx, that's what we're trying to stop," Axel told him.

"Do what?" Pleo asked, now very concerned.

"Pleo, to open your heart, they would have to use a special keyblade and… _take_ your heart," Axel tried to explain without scaring her completely, "Do you understand?"

Pleo gasped, but couldn't find her voice. She clung tightly to Demyx's leg and hid her face in his cloak. Demyx patted her head in attempt to comfort her.

"Now that we all understand," Axel continued, "What are we going to do?"

"What about Deym?" Pleo asked quietly.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"My brother, Deym. Those two organization members said something about how Demyx's Somebody's heart is connected to mine. What does that mean?" She asked.

No one answered. No one knew exactly what this meant in the given situation.

"It means, I'm the only one who can stop them."

No one seemed to recognize the voice that entered, so all eyes turned to see a figure that looked exactly like Demyx.

"Deym!" Pleo shouted and ran to him.

Deym's smile grew wide as he hugged his sister, "Hey, Pleo, how'd you end up with these losers?" he laughed.

Axel glared at Demyx, "You think we're losers?"

Demyx put his hands up in innocence, "I didn't say it!"

"…Actually, you kinda did," Roxas noticed, "Wow… this is weird."

"What?" Deym asked as he ended the hug.

"Demyx is your nobody," Pleo told him, "He's been watching over me while you were gone. He's kinda part of you."

Deym walked over to Demyx, "So… here you are." He sighed.

"Yup," Demyx agreed, "How exactly did I come into existence?"

"It was a while ago. I was so stupid," Deym shook his head.

"Now we see where he gets it," Axel mumbled to Roxas.

Deym continued, "My brother had died and I decided I would do anything to get him back. A man named Francis told me I could. I obeyed him and eventually ended up opening my heart and giving my brother life. And, what Pleo doesn't know, is that she saved me. When she was born, her heart saved me. I went on my own for a while, but ended up crawling back to Francis and my brother. I did terrible, horrible things while I was lost in the darkness, but Pleo saved me."

"How does that work?" Demyx asked, "Her saving him when she was born?"

"The Purest Heart has special properties," Xemnas explained, "Like the power to claim back hearts from the darkness. Pleo is very special."

"So, I got my heart back, a nobody was created, and here we are," he finished his explanation.

"And you found us how?" Roxas asked.

"Pleo's heart is connected to mine. I just followed my heart and here I am," Deym added, "Anyone have any ideas about how we're stopping this?"

There was no answer and Deym got the message.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it," He avoided eye contact.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, it's not exactly _my_ idea, but…" he looked behind him and two figures came into view.

"No," Xemnas said as soon as he saw who was there, "I am not going to work with them."

"Like we want to work with you?" one of them scoffed.

Deym sighed and so did Demyx.

"Hey," Demyx spoke up, "We may not like it, but no one here has a better idea. Let's work together, just this once. Okay?"

Axel crossed his arms and agreed, Zexion shrugged, Roxas didn't mind the idea at all, and the other members simply shifted their weight.

"Agree?" Demyx asked the two.

One shrugged, "I'm with him," he answered and pointed to his friend.

The other stood there, arms crossed and eventually spoke, "Fine, if it will help get Kairi home safely, I'll cooperate."

"Good," Deym and Demyx said in unison.

And so, for the first time, Xemnas, Roxas, Axel, Xaldin, Luxord, Zexion, Demyx, Deym, Riku, and Sora were all on the same side.

**review please. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

so... i updated. ) are you proud of me? (haha)  
mystery character belongs to **Jo**. i dont own the character. i'll put more information on the character next chapter. i dont wanna give it away. BUT SHE BELONGS TO JO!! (**HINT**: if you wanna know, go read Jo's story **'the last nobody'**)

**read and review, please. :D  
**p.s. sorry the title of this chapter is kinda long. but i wanted to have fun with this one! )

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Making Riku's Plan Not Suck**

"So, what is this plan of yours, oh key bearer?" Axel asked, obviously mocking Sora.

"What was that, hot head?" Sora jumped to his feet, motivated by his short temper.

"Relax," Riku sighed and shoved Sora back to a sitting position on the ground.

"Mr. Hot Head over there started it," Sora mumbled.

"Moi?" Axel pointed to himself in disbelief, "What did I do? And, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Alright," Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Knock it off."

"I'll explain it," Riku took over, "Since Sora can't seem to do anything _productive_…"

Sora glared at him and Riku continued, "Alright, so, Deym is the only one who has the ability to kill whoever's behind this, so—"

"Wait," Riku was cut off by Luxord, "Why is it only him? And do we really have to _kill_ Xigbar?"

"Oh… I guess I should explain from the very beginning…" Riku smirked.

"That'd be a good place to start," Roxas agreed at the same time as Sora.

"Well, you see, if we follow my plan, Pleo would have to actually give up her heart before we—"

"No," Demyx interrupted bluntly.

"We'll get it back," Sora explained.

"Are you sure? Are you really one-hundred percent positive we'll get it back? Are you sure there's no risk at all?" Demyx interrogated.

"…Not exactly _one hundred _percent… maybe _eighty_ percent…" Riku mumbled.

"Eighty?" Demyx looked at him wide eyed.

"I had the same reaction, Demyx. But, it's our only chance. We can't keep running from them, we'll have to fight them sometime…" Deym agreed, avoiding eye contact with his nobody.

"Are you sure it's really Xigbar who's behind this?" Riku asked after a few moments in thought.

"Of course," Xemnas assured.

"…Why would he want to go against you, Xemnas?" Sora asked, "I thought he was your Number Two."

"He _was_…" Xemnas said, looking down.

"Is it really like him to go against the organization?" Zexion asked, also second guessing if Xigbar was the one truly behind everything.

"No…" Xemnas answered, now thinking.

"And Saïx?" Riku asked, "Is he likely to go against you?"

"No…" Xemnas answered again, "But, a nobody would do anything to be whole again."

"A nobody would, but would Xigbar?" Axel asked, now in thought.

"But, it's not just Xigbar and Saïx. It _is_ like Larxene and Marluxia to go against us. As for Vexy and Lexaeus, I'm not sure…" Roxas added.

"If it's not Xigbar, who could it be? Xigbar wouldn't really_ follow_ anyone," Xemnas noticed.

"I don't know," Riku admitted, "But I think it's someone else. There has to be more than just a few organization members to make such chaos."

Xemnas smirked, "Don't be so sure. We _have _been known to cause chaos. Never underestimate your opponents."

"Anyway," Riku sort of ignored Xemnas, "The plan we've come up with is very… interesting. There's no room for mistakes."

A few eyes glanced over to Demyx. Demyx looked down at his feet.

"So, we haven't worked out every detail, but we have a rough outline. We will have some sort of battle, we will 'lose', Pleo will be taken, they will take Pleo's heart, we come back, we take them all down, we get Pleo's heart back, and bada-bing, we win." Riku smiled at his plan.

"And how are we going to get Pleo's heart back just like that?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Deym, like Pleo, is special. His bond with Pleo's heart is very strong. And, combining that bond with the properties of his Keyblade, it might be possible to reclaim Pleo's heart from the darkness," Xemnas explained, now understanding.

"It _might _be possible?" Demyx and Deym asked at the same time.

The arguing over the plan and ideas continued. Everyone put in their two cents and debated on what exactly was going to happen. But, while the others raddled their weak brains for a decent plan, the Cloaked Schemer was already a step ahead.

The group debated one last issue, and finally they believed the plan was perfect.

"I see major flaws in your plan," Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, spoke up.

"Oh really?" Sora pouted, "And I suppose you have a better idea?" he challenged.

"Actually, now that you've asked," Zexion smirked, "Yes, I do. I _always_ do."

As Zexion started his explanation, jaws dropped.

"All in favor of Zexy's plan," Demyx began.

"How about we skip the voting process and just go with Zexion's plan?" Axel suggested.

"Agreed," Xemnas stated.

"How did you even come up with that?" Sora awed.

Zexion shrugged, "They don't call me the Cloaked Schemer for nothing." Then he added, "Well, some of it is a spin off of Riku's plan, but… Well, to put it simple, I took Riku's plan and made it not suck."

"Pwnd," Axel snickered and Roxas joined in.

"Nice plan, Zexy, as usual,"

The voice echoed and heads turned. As the figure entered the room, jaws dropped, gasps escaped mouths, Sora rolled his eyes, and Riku smirked.

"But, I see one itty bitty teensy wincey problem. So, face it; you're going to need my help."

* * *

**review please.**


	18. About Bruixe

Bruixe

**Bruixe?**

So, anyone wondering about Bruixe?

Well, i'm here to help you out!

Bruixe is a character my friend made in her Fanfic called "**the last nobody**". She was nice and gave me permission to use Bruixe, so i was excited.

Bruixe is the Organization's Number 14. She is strong, funny, smart, and her and Riku are quite the item. :D (haha.)

Bruixe's Other's name is Rubie. R-U-B-I-E -to- B-R-U-I-X-E. see? it works.

actually, i'm tired of explaining Bruixe. sure, she's aweosme, but i dont feel like i'm making her sound as great as she really is.

so, how about you just go read "the last nobody" by MarisaRoseheart. go read it. it's good. and cool. and it has Bruixe in it.

P.S. i have special permission to use Bruixe, and no one else may use her because Jo says so!

alright-y then! until next time!

enjoy. rock on. dance water dance. keep to the beat.

and all that fun stuff. :D

:RockOnRose:

Return to Top


	19. Chapter 18

sorry! this chapter isnt as good. (in my opinion).  
but it was one of those "i have to put in in" chapters. so, please attempt to enjoy!  
**Joelle:** make sure i did an okay job with Bruixe. i wasnt sure how well the 'someone against you' thing really went with Bruixe so, i hope it works.  
**to my reviewers**:  
thank you so so so so much! you have no idea how happy i am when i get a new review! i am so happy that you like this story! can you believe i almost took it down? dont worry though, i'll finish it. i already have the last chapter written, i just need to GET to the last chapter. (haha).

okay, on with the chapter! **read and review** **please :D  
P.S. i was tied between 3 titles, so i just put them all. (haha).**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Bruixe  
**or  
**Sea Salt Ice Cream (finally)  
**or  
**Demyx, You'd Be **_**Nine**_

"Bruixe?" Xemnas spoke, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, miss me?" Bruixe smiled.

"Bruixe!" Demyx beamed and forced her into a hug.

"Hey, Water boy," she greeted happily.

Zexion defended his plan, "I don't see any flaws at all, Bruixe. Why would I need you?"

She laughed, "Let's run through this. So, you need someone on the inside. Now, do you really think Xiggy or Saïx will just welcome one of Demyx's friends? I don't think so."

"…You're not my friend?" Demyx asked, feeling sadness.

"Of course I'm your friend, Demyx. But, do you think Xiggy is going to welcome back someone who was originally against him? You said you needed someone on the inside, who is that person going to be?" Bruixe pointed proudly to herself.

"Well…" Zexion sighed, "You have a point…"

"Naturally, I'm finding the flaws in your plans," She smirked.

"Number 14," Xemnas spoke, "Welcome back," after a short pause he added, "See? It is possible for one to welcome back someone who was originally against him."

Bruixe ignored the comment as best as she could and went out to play her little game of 'spy'.

"Master," Xigbar spoke and knelt down to one knee, "I have retrieved the Princesses of Heart as you have commanded."

Bruixe hid behind a curve in the wall, remaining unseen.

"Very good, Xigbar. Is my Kingdom Hearts ready to be opened?" a strange deep voice asked.

"Well, not exactly…" Xigbar answered and trailed off.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'," the dark figure began to raise his voice.

"Well, you see, Sir, we still need the Purest Heart…" Xigbar explained.

"So go fetch that wretched Key Kid and be done with it!" the figure bellowed, annoyed.

"I would, Sir, but… the Purest Heart does not lie within the Key Bearer," Xigbar answered.

_What's this guy doing? Xigbar never heeds to every word like that… something is definitely going on here…_Bruixe thought as she listened.

"If it's not Sora's than whose is it? It can't be that Riku boy, can it? Don't tell me the Purest Heart has been lost in darkness!" the figure laughed at the impossible logic.

"No, Sir," Saïx knelt down next to Xigbar, "It belongs to a young enchantress by the name of Pleo."

"I see…" the Leader acknowledged in an annoyed tone, "And, please tell me," he kept his voice calm, but Xigbar winced at the anger that would soon come, "If this enchantress is just a young girl, why is it _so_ difficult to capture her?"

"Well, you see," Saïx explained, "She has… _protectors_…"

"Excuse me?" the Leader interrupted.

"She's not alone, sir," Xigbar agreed.

"Excuse me?" the Leader said a bit louder, "Did I ask you for excuses?"

"…No, sir," Xigbar and Saïx said in unison.

"So, I suggest you shut the hole in your face and listen to me closely. If you want to live, you will have that girl in my possession before the next full moon. Got it?" the Leader commanded.

"But… the next full moon is tomorrow, Sir," Saïx informed.

"Then, I suggest you get out of my sight and go get the girl," the figure ordered and the two swallowed hard.

They both stood up to leave and the leader spoke again, "And who did you say was protecting this Purest Heart?"

Xigbar turned back and answered, "The rest of the organization, the Key Bearer, and our little Riku."

"I see," the leader nodded, "Okay, go away now."

Xigbar and Saïx left the room and Bruixe swooped out from behind the wall so she was in front of the Leader.

She fell down on one knee, "Master," she began, "I am number 14 of the Organization. I wish to be whole and join you."

She could be a good actress when she wanted to.

"Ah, and why has it taken you so long to join me? All the work is done, why would I need your services?" he asked.

"You need me, Sir, because I can get you the Purest Heart," she smirked.

"Oh, really?" he asked, "Well, in that case, prove yourself and I will make you whole again. You are dismissed. Welcome."

"Zexy, can you run through the plan _one_ more time?" Demyx asked again.

Axel turned and mumbled, "He asked to explain it one more time five times ago…"

Zexion sighed, "Alright, Bruixe is going to be our spy. She's going to figure out exactly what's going on. She will 'capture' Pleo and take Pleo to Xigbar. Xigbar will then need to open Pleo's heart. Before that, Bruixe will get us past every obstacle and to the place Xigbar has taken Pleo. Once there, we'll fight Xigbar and we'll get Pleo back before anyone has a chance to hurt her." Zexion had edited the plan for time. He was getting tired of re-explaining it.

"I have a feeling it's not going to be that easy…" Riku mumbled.

"Well, you want to go back to your brilliant plan of 'bada-bing she is back'?" Axel asked.

Riku didn't answer.

"But, there still has to be a better way," Sora agreed, "This seems too easy. Come on, oh Cloaked Schemer, don't you have anything more original for us? I mean, sure, you're plan is better than Riku's, but that can't be the best we've got."

"I've been doing nothing but thinking," Zexion assured, "If I have anything better, I'll be glad to let everyone know. But, until then, we're left with this plan. So, you're either with us or against us."

"I don't think I've ever seen Zexion this talkative…" Roxas mumbled.

Sora sighed, "I'm with you. But, you can't tell me this is the best an Organization member can do…"

Zexion ignored Sora and just kept on thinking about the plan.

"What do we do while we wait for Bruixe and a better plan?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, I guess," Xemnas answered.

"Hey, what if the Organization were a deck of cards?" Demyx asked randomly.

"What?" Luxord only caught the word 'cards' and started listening.

"You know, if we were cards. What number do you think we'd be?" Demyx continued.

"Well, Demyx, you'd be a _nine_," Axel rolled his eyes.

"I know that," Demyx interrupted, "But, who would be the king, queen, jack, joker, and all those?"

"Oh," Xaldin added, "Xemnas or Roxas would be a king… Queen would be Larxene…"

"Or Bruixe," Riku joined in the conversation, "Bruixe could be a Queen."

"Jack would be…" Axel thought out loud.

"It could be Sora," Xemnas smirked, "Cause he's a real jack—"

"No name calling," Demyx interrupted, "That's not nice."

"Fine, Axel could be a Jack," Xaldin suggested.

"What about me?" Demyx asked, "Could I be a Jack?"

"Demyx, you should be the Joker," Luxord laughed.

Demyx tried to look mad, but he just ended up laughing.

"What about you, Sora?" Pleo asked, "What would you be if you and your friends were cards?"

"Well, I'd be King," Sora smiled.

"You're so full of it," Riku mumbled.

Sora pretended not to hear and continued, "Kairi would be a Queen, and Riku would be a jack."

"Oh my! I just got the BEST idea ever!" Demyx jumped up and shouted.

"Calm down, Demyx," Xaldin grumbled.

"O man!" Deym jumped up, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope so!" Demyx jumped up and down.

"Will you two knock it off and just tell us your idea?" Sora asked.

Axel rolled his eyes, "I think I know where this is going…"

At the same time, Deym and Demyx broke out into a joyous cry.

"SEA SALT ICE CREAM!"

* * *

**review please. :D  
i hope you liked this chapter. it's not my best. i'm sorry...  
at least Demyx gets his Sea Salt Ice Cream next chapter. XD**


	20. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

UGH!

i'm so sorry! i cant seem to get in a good "writing groove". i'm sorry i'm in a stick-at-writing type deal. i promise, i WILL write better in the near future! **my faithful readers deserve better chapters!** (so dont be shy! you _**can**_ **order** me to **write better** or **rant** about how bad i'm doing! in fact, i **ENCOURAGE** you to yell at me! **I NEED MOTIVATION**!)

anyway, **read and review please. **

* * *

**Chapter 19  
Deception**

_**Meanwhile, as the group was enjoying their long awaited Sea Salt Ice Cream…**_

"You see, all we need is that brat Pleo and we'll be whole," Xigbar explained and Bruixe listened closely.

"Yeah," Saïx joined in the explanation, "But Demyx won't let her out of his sight. Half the organization is on his side, and not to mention Sora and Riku. Once the Superior joined their side, I was sure we would be out numbered. But our Leader tells us we have more on our side than we realize. I'm not sure what he means by that, but he assured us that if there were to be a war, there was no doubt that we'd be victorious."

"Well," Bruixe popped her knuckles in nervousness, "It looks like I'm on the right side then, huh?" she faked a laugh.

"So it would seem," Saïx agreed.

"Hey, where are the others?" Bruixe asked. She had almost forgotten about the other members of the Organization.

"Oh, I think they went out to try and find Pleo. Such a wasted effort though. We know where she is, we're just waiting for the opportune moment to strike," Saïx explained.

"I see," Bruixe nodded.

"Yes, those fools have no idea how outranked they are," Xigbar let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, totally," Bruixe agreed and grinned at Xigbar.

Bruixe eventually escaped to her room and collapsed on her bed in defeat. The way they talked made it seem like she was on the loosing side. Losing wasn't exactly an option Bruixe chose. But, switching sides was never in her train of thought either.

Bruixe stared at the ceiling as she waited to make sure the coast was clear for her to sneak back and tell the others what she knew. This day had been quite informative. But, this 'Leader' fellow was quite the mystery.

She decided that he was the biggest threat. But still, this was someone Xigbar and Saïx respected even more so than the Superior. And just the way his tone held an edge of danger made Bruixe shiver.

Bruixe had so idea what she was getting herself into.

"There," Saïx nodded in the direction of Bruixe's room window.

Xigbar looked up and saw Bruixe stepping through a portal.

"I told you she was up to no good," The leader said simply, "Follow her," He ordered, "But, don't get yourself caught."

"Yes, sir," Xigbar and Saïx said in unison. They bowed and then were off, following Bruixe silently.

"See?" Demyx and Deym said in unison, "We told you it was good."

Pleo smiled happily as she continued to lick the ice cream, "Mmm," she agreed.

A portal of darkness appeared and before anyone knew what was going on, Bruixe was thrown through the portal and onto the ground.

"Next time, think twice before you play spy for the wrong side!" an unfamiliar voice boomed with anger. Bruixe hid her face in her sleeve and tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Bruixe!" Riku looked at her wide eyed and was at her side in a second.

The portal was gone leaving a blood stained Bruixe at the exit. Her jeans were ripped, frayed, and bloodstained. Long, thick gashes looked etched in her skin.

Riku lifted her head into his lap. He pressed a firm hand on her forehead which was a main source of the blood. He quickly ripped off a long piece of his shirt with his free hand and wrapped it securely around her head in attempt at a bandage. _Where's Kairi when you need her?_ He thought bitterly.

Bruixe breathing was short and rough as she clamped her eyes shut. She wasn't the type to be beaten down so easily. If it would have just been Saïx and Xigbar, she could have easily defended herself. But, the Leader, he was much stronger.

Her whole body ached. With every breath, it felt as if a sharp dagger was stabbing her stomach. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she could hardly breathe.

"Bruixe," Riku spoke softly, "Can you hear me?"

She nodded once, that was all she was able to do.

"Hurry, let's get her back into town. I'm sure they can help her there," Axel suggested.

Riku picked her up, holding her bridal-style, and followed Axel into a portal he had just created.

"What could have happened?" Demyx asked sadly.

"What do you think happened, Demyx?" Luxord mumbled, "They found her out."

There was a long pause. No one could think of anything to say.

"Where's Pleo?" Deym asked suddenly.

Demyx pointed behind him, "She's eating her ice cream over…" he trailed off when he turned and saw Pleo was no longer in sight.

"She's gone. They took her," Zexion cursed himself under his breath, "How could I have not seen this coming! It was obvious Bruixe was merely a distraction!"

"If it was so obvious, then why isn't she here!" Deym screamed at Zexion.

"Oh, so it's my fault she's gone?" Zexion argued.

"No, I didn't say it was your fault," Deym argued, "But someone should have been keeping an eye on her!" he glared at Demyx.

"How is this my fault?" Demyx asked innocently.

"It was your idea to get the stupid ice cream! Why weren't you paying attention!" Deym shouted.

"I was concerned about Bruixe!" Demyx argued.

"When they are this close shouldn't you be more worried about Pleo?" Deym countered.

"It's not my fault!" Demyx claimed.

Without warning, Deym threw a quick punch, hitting Demyx in the stomach and making him stumble backwards.

Demyx looked up at him, "Why you hittin' yourself?" he mocked in frustration.

"Because!" Deym screamed and then paused, "…because… I'm mad at myself. I should have been paying more attention. I never should have gotten separated from her in the first place. I never thought she'd be taken from me again so soon," he explained.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What has happened is now in the past and we can't change it," Xemnas spoke up, "We just need to get her back. Zexion, any ideas?"

Zexion thought for a moment than shook his head, "I'll let you know," he mumbled.

"What a day of deception," Xemnas sighed and went to check on Bruixe.

* * *

ugh... i'm sorry guys. my faithful readers deserve better chapters!  
until then, **review please. :D**


	21. Chapter 20

aw... my reviewers are too nice!! what am i going to do with you guys?! you all are so nice! i dont know what i'd do without you! keep doing your thing. :D just because you guys have been **amazing**, i'm gonna try REALLY hard to post TWO chapters tonight! let's hope i can do it!

**P.S.** **I was bored of writing serious so I began talking to Demyx at the end. (yes. i talk to the characters in the story.) That's what happens when i'm bored and determinded to write two chapters in one sitting. **

**read and review please. :D  
oh. and it's a tie for the two names i had planned for the title so, i just put them both. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Like Star Wars!  
**or  
**Who's Writing This, Anyway?**

"I swear..." Bruixe began for the millionth time.

"What?" Axel challenged, "What are you planning on doing, Bruixe? You're lucky you're alive! Why don't you just chill for a while?"

"Axel," Bruixe complained, "You know just as well as I do that it's not my thing to sit back and take crap from people."

Bruixe began sitting up. But as soon as she was halfway to a sitting position, Axel poked her stomach, making her fall back onto the bed, "Now, Bruixe, if you won't listen, I'll have to call the Superior and let _him _deal with your failure. Now, do you want that?"

"Shut up, Axel," She growled.

"I'm sure it's just the blinding whiteness of this stupid castle that's making her so irritated," Riku smirked and leaned on the door post.

"No, i'm sure it's just Axel being annoying that's making me so irritated," She mumbled.

"I didn't do anything!" Axel said innocently and threw up his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked and walked up next to the bed Bruixe was on.

"Irritated," she responded sarcastically.

"Right," Riku laughed and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Bruixe!" Demyx cried and ran to the bed side, "You're awake! Are you better? Does this hurt?" Demyx began poking her arm where the bandage was wrapped.

"OW!" Beuixe yelled, "Demyx, knock it off."

"You want me to knock it off? Alright..." Demyx lined his fist up with the bandage, "I'm no doctor, but i don't know if..."

"DEMYX!" Bruixe yelled.

"Fine!" he yelled back and quickly threw a punch at her arm.

Bruixe clamped her eyes shut, but when no pain came she became curious. Riku stood at her side, his hand slapped over Demyx's wrist.

"I dont think..." Riku said sternly, "That's what Bruixe meant... when she said 'knock it off'."

"Oh..." Demyx took his arm back and scratched his head, "Uh, sorry Bruixe."

She let out a deep breath and flopped her head back on her pillow, "I swear..." she mumbled again.

"What--" Axel almost started over his rant, but was cut off when Bruixe gave him the finger, "Now, that's not very nice at all."

Deym let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Most of this seemed to be his fault. And he wasn't taking full responsibility. No one knew. Not even Demyx. Not even Pleo. No one knew. It was his secret. His mistake.

And he was the only one who could fix it.

_"Only you can save Pleo's heart, Deym. You must understand that," his mother spoke softly as he watched the color drain from her face._

_"How can I? How can my heart be strong enough to save the Purest Heart when it's not even strong enough to get yours back?" Deym begged her to tell him the answer._

_"I cannot tell you, you need to find this out for yourself. Your heart is also brimming with light. You are strong enough," she promised._

_"This doesn't make any sense. I don't know what I have to do. Pleo has her heart," Deym thought out loud._

_"Pleo has her heart now, but she wont always," his mother explained._

_"What do you mean?" Demyx asked desperately. He could see the breaths his mother took grow shorter and further apart. He couldn't do this without her. Not when he was so lost in the darkness. _

_"Deym, keep Pleo safe. Don't let her heart be taken by darkness. She is young. Her heart is light. She wont assume someone is lying to her. She will not hesitate to follow someone who acts nice. She will not hesitate to follow your brother," Deym's mother breathed out hard as she gave her son as much information as she was able. _

_"What if I cant save her. What if my heart's not strong enough. What if her heart is taken," Deym asked quickly, "My heart isnt strong enough to bring her back."_

_"Deym, you have more light in you than you realize. Before the darkness, you were carefree. You smiled all the time. You laughed and cheered others up. You have always and will always be strong enough..." _

_And with that, Deym's mother took her final breath._

"Deym, what aren't you telling us?"

Deym opened his eyes to see himself staring back at him furiously. After rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he realized it was Demyx.

"Excuse me?" Deym mumbled.

"You just said that Pleo would not hesitate to follow your brother. What are you not telling us?" Demyx ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Deym claimed.

"You're lying," Demyx accused, "I tap out that exact rythem when I'm lying." Demyx pointed to Deym's hand which was nervously tapping on the table.

"Fine," Deym gave in, "I'll tell you. After Pleo was born, I was saved from the darkness. I was told to protect Pleo. They said she was special and that the darkness wanted her heart. So I protected her with everything I had. When I got seperated from her, the time when she was with Demyx, I found my mother. My mother was on her death bed when i found her. She told me that I was the only one who could save Pleo. If Pleo's heart is taken, mine would have to be traded to retrieve it. And if my heart is not strong enough, her heart with forever be part of the darkness, and will be used for darkness. I am afraid my heart is no longer strong enough. Because i've been lost in darkness, I dont know if i can save her. Before I got lost, I used to be happy and... I used to be exactly like Demyx. Demyx is happy and bright. He acts like the true me. Not the one that's been lost in darkness for so long. And Because Pleo's heart is so strong, many people have tried to take her and use her in wicked ways. She is so pure, she won't think that someone is trying to trick her. She will believe that they want to help her or be friends. Thats why we cant let the Leader take her. Because she wont hesitate to follow my brother."

"Wait. By that you mean..." Axel asked as he made the connection.

"Yes," Deym explained, "The Leader, the dictator who hurt Bruixe and took Pleo, is my brother."

"Like Star Wars!" Demyx grinned wide and chuckled to himself.

"...No, Demyx. In Star Wars, it was his father. Not his brother. Memorize it." Axel mumbed as he rubbed his temple.

"...Did you just say your own catch phrase wrong?" Demyx asked after a pause.

"Excuse me?" Axel grumbled.

"You said 'memorize it'. That's not your line... HEY! WHO'S WRITING THIS? GET AXEL'S LINE RIGHT!" Demyx screamed up to the writer.

"Silly Demyx, I had Axel say 'memorize it' because you should know that in star wars the famous line is 'Luke I am your father'. You should know that. So, he didnt say the whole phrase because your mistake doesnt deserve Axel's amazing phrase. I dont want to be mean but, Demyx, you should know that." I told Demyx.

"Oh, I see," Demyx nodded, "Continue on, Lauren!" Demyx grinned at me.

"Thank You, Demyx," I smiled back at him and then quickly began typing the next chapter.

* * *

**yeah, the whole "he is my brother" is the cheesy thing.** I mean, the hero is ALWAYS related to the villan in all the great movies so, why not in my story? maybe it will make it be great-er.** (haha!)**

**and i hope i didnt freak out too many of you by talking to Demyx. i was bored. thats what happens when you're bored and determinded to write two chapters in one sitting.** (ahhh. i love first person. 'I' is such a great word...)

alright, to those of you who still read this, thanks for sticking it out!  
review please. :D


	22. Chapter 21

sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!  
man! i'm sorry! it's been so long! i failed at updating quickly!  
DOUBLE APOLOGY! this is a majorly SHORT chapter! SORRY!!  
please try and enjoy anyway.

haha. **JO:** bruixe almost kills axel.  
read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Visitor**

alternate title for Jo:** In the History of Glares.**

"Where are you two going?" Bruixe asked. Although she was beaten, she healed quickly.

"We'll be back," Riku promised.

"We're going to get some help," Sora explained, "We have some friends that can help."

"Why are you two helping anyway?" Bruixe asked.

Sora paused, "They have Kairi. Along with the other princesses of heart."

"I see," Bruixe nodded and before anyone said anything more, they were both gone.

Riku and Sora arrived in Hollow Bastion and went straight to the Restoration Committee. They opened the door and saw Cid, Yuffie, Leon, and the King gathered around the computer.

"Leon!" Sora greeted, "King Mickey!"

"Hey, Sora," Leon greeted back, "Wasn't expecting you here."

"We need help. You know, the usual 'bad guy wants Kingdom Hearts and we've got to stop them' deal," Sora smirked.

"Good. At least someone knows what's going on. The heartless here have been out of control," Cid spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll explain everything on the way," Sora assured and turned to leave.

"Oh, Sora!" Yuffie chimed in, "You'll never guess who we found! I figured you or Riku would show up eventually with her being here!"

"…Who?" Riku and Sora asked in unison.

Yuffie gestured towards the corner and their jaws dropped.

**Warning:** _you probably won't get this. All you need to know is Axel upset Bruixe a while back and she told him if she ever saw him again, she would kill him. This is in the story for my friend._

Bruixe walked into the room where the rest of the group was gathering. She stomped over to where Axel was standing. She placed her hands on her hips, shifted her weight to the side, and gave Axel the most intimidating glare in the history of glares.

"…What?" Axel asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hothead," She hissed.

"…So, I guess you haven't forgotten?" Axel stated rather than asked.

She smirked and shook her head 'no'.

"Well… this sucks," Axel realized.

"Yes, yes it does," Bruixe assured and quickly threw a sharp jab into Axel's stomach, making him stumble back and fall on the ground in pain. She turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Axel taunted.

She turned back toward him and smirked, "Who said I won't?"

Axel was speechless as he watched her leave the room.

"What was that about?" Demyx mumbled to Luxord and Xaldin.

They both stared at Axel on the ground and shrugged, "Who knows? It's Axel."

"Good point," Demyx nodded and ignored the redhead lying on the floor.

Sora, Riku, Leon, Mickey, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Donald, and Goofy all came into the tower.

"We got recruits," Riku gestured to the small army behind him.

"Very good," Xemnas nodded, "And, you've told them what's going on?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah. And you'll never believe who we found!" Sora cheered.

Xemnas peered around Riku and his eyes widened, "No way," was all he could manage.

i know. short chapter. i'm sorry.

* * *

**review please.**


	23. Chapter 22

dude. i'm tired. i was up late writing this chapter. maybe i should write only when i'm tired because that leads to chapters like this one which i like! yay! and i've been working on this **a lot**. so, be good little readers and say "thank you for not sleeping so that we can read your next post!"  
ok,** jk.** it's cool. BUT! i am **SO SO excited** that this chapter is finally up! man! it's a **great chapter**! really! lately, i've been horrible, but this time i _**seriously**_ provided for you guys. so. yeah. _i'm amazing_. **'nuff said.  
**and seriously, how can a guy with PINK HAIR who fights with FLOWERS make you feel **intimidated**? i tried. but i got the **GREATEST** oxymoron in this chapter._ it's amazing._ look for it.  
**dude.** how does Roxas do that _glowy_ thing when he becomes part of Sora again? that is so **COOL**! alright. i'm done.

enjoy. **read and review. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**...Am I Pixie Dust Now?**

"Nam…iné?" Roxas stumbled over the words.

The small girl stepped forward, "Yes, Roxas," she smiled.

"But… how are you…?" He stuttered, still in awe.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping someone here could tell me. All I have is this," Naminé held out her notebook and flipped open to a drawing.

The first drawing was of a tall, dark man. He was sitting on a throne, legs crossed. One hand hung over the chair rail, clutched into a fist. His chin rested on the knuckles of his other hand lazily leaning on the arm rest. He looked mad and bored all at the same time. And the shadows of the lightless room casted over his face, adding to his mystery.

"Who is that?" Roxas asked.

"It's my brother," Deym admitted as he turned away from the picture.

"Then, I drew this," Naminé flipped the page showing another picture.

This one, everyone recognized. Larxene was sparking with rage, Vexen's menacing green eyes were ready to pierce through someone's soul, Marluxia had his scythe in hand and furious rose petals spinning around him, and Lexaeus naturally looked as if he could kill someone any second. **(A/N: furious rose petals? Talk about your oxymorons!)**

"They're in a cage?" Roxas asked as he studied the picture.

"It's more of a dungeon, really. But, same thing," Naminé explained.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Naminé admitted, "I was only in my own existence for a few hours. I'm not sure what's happened, but when I 'woke up' I was standing in front of that dark man on his throne. He forced me to tell him who I was and once he knew, he just had Xigbar and Saïx push me through a portal. When I ended up and Hollow Bastion, Yuffie found me. And now, here we are."

"Wait… if you're Kairi's nobody and you're here," Sora thought out loud, "Then where is Kairi?"

Naminé looked down and away from Sora and Roxas, "She's with that evil man. He took her. He took her heart. When he opened her heart to try and unlock Kingdom Hearts, I came into existence."

"It's too late," Demyx and Deym realized.

"Maybe not," Naminé reasoned, "Just because he's opened Kairi's heart, doesn't mean he's opened Pleo's."

"That's true," Xaldin realized, "So we're going to charge in there and take Pleo back?"

"You all are forgetting something," Luxord added, "We have no idea where everyone is! Naminé doesn't know where she was and—"

"Bruixe!" everyone yelled in unison.

"What?" she jumped in shock.

"Where is the leader?" Xaldin asked.

"It's… uh…" Bruixe shifted her weight in thought, "I don't really know," she admitted.

"…Weren't you _there_?" Deym asked.

"Whoa… I was," she realized.

"And so you know where it is," Axel finished.

"No," Bruixe shook her head, "Dude, how'd I get there?"

"Well, _that_ was helpful," Roxas said sarcastically.

Zexion stared at Naminé and interrupted the commotion, "If anyone is interested, I have a new plan."

All mouths were closed and all attention turned to Zexion.

"So," Zexion began, "Naminé is short, right?"

Bruixe smirked and patted Naminé on the head, "Sorry, chicka, Zexy is speakin' the truth."

Naminé looked up at everyone. She was rather short, at least, compared to the Organization members. She only came up about a foot higher than their waists.

"What does Naminé being short have anything to do with anything?" Demyx asked.

"Well, Naminé has blonde hair, Pleo has blonde hair. Naminé is short, Pleo is short," Zexion compared.

"Yay," Axel cheered sarcastically, "We passed the 'compare and contrast' unit in fourth grade English."

Zexion ignored Axel, "So, what if they think that Naminé is Pleo?" Facial expressions looked confused and heads turned, "Just play be ear everyone. And follow my lead," Zexion ordered.

"_Here, I have jeans,"_

"_I got a purple shirt," _

"_Your hair isn't long enough, but we can make it work. There. Perfect." _

"Ready?" Deym asked Demyx.

Demyx let out a long breath and nodded, "We can try."

"Come on, guys, hurry up," Bruixe urged, "If Deym is going to become whole, you've got to do it before anyone shows up."

"Yeah, let's go," Axel ordered.

"…How does this work?" Demyx asked and looked at Sora and Roxas.

They both shrugged in unison.

"Just stand there," Sora told Deym.

"Oh, I got it! Tell him to look sharp! Then he'll stand up strait you then you pretend like you're pixie dust!" Roxas instructed Demyx.

Everyone froze and a few eyebrows were raised in Roxas' direction.

"Pixie dust?" Axel stared at Roxas.

"…That's what I did," Roxas admitted.

"Alright," Deym ignored Roxas, "Let's try this."

"Look sharp!" Demyx ordered and then hid a laugh.

Deym stood up straight as a soldier and Demyx looked up and closed his eyes.

"…Am I pixie dust now?" Demyx asked after a long pause.

"Nope. But keep working on it. I'd say you're almost there. Don't stop believin', Water Boy," Axel encouraged sarcastically.

Deym looked at Axel, "Stop being a Negative Nellie!"

"…Negative Nellie? Man, I see where you get it, Demyx," Bruixe mumbled as Axel and Roxas exploded with laughter.

"Think of Happy Thoughts! Fly to Never-Never Land!" Roxas joined in the teasing.

"Being Pixie Dust is harder than it looks!" Demyx protested and then turned to Deym, "Maybe it's your fault. Look sharper!"

Deym obeyed. He stood up as tall as possible and saluted. Demyx closed his eyes and tried to be Pixie Dust.

"Oh, _so_ close that time!" Axel scoffed sarcastically and Roxas, Bruixe, and Axel all burst out in laughter.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Saïx came though a portal and pushed Demyx who staggered back away from Deym, "Trying to become whole, Demyx?" Saïx asked, "Well, I just _hate _to be the antagonist but…"

"You can't stop us, Saïx," Zexion spoke up.

"Can't I?" Saïx pretended to be interested.

"No, not when we have the Purest Heart," Zexion argued.

"Aw, didn't we tell you? We took that little brat and she is now our key to Kingdom Hearts," Saïx smirked.

"Time out," Bruixe held up her hands and stepped up to Saïx. She stretched up on her tip toes so she was his height, and poked Saïx in the forehead right in the center of the X scar, "I always wanted to do that," she laughed stepping back, "Continue, please."

Saïx just glared at her.

"No, you don't have Pleo," Axel corrected, "We have Pleo."

Deym stepped to the side, revealing a short blonde haired girl.

"N-no way!" Saïx said in shock, "How is this possible?"

"Did you seriously think you could out-wit the Cloaked Schemer?" Bruixe scoffed and Zexion smirked proudly.

Saïx turned, quickly creating a portal, and backed through it.

"Alright, now!" Zexion commanded and everyone rushed through the portal.

Saix was rushing back to make sure Pleo was still in their dungeon. How could they have gotten her back? Was Bruixe able to sneak back in and take Pleo back? But with all the security, they couldn't have made a move without being seen.

A sharp whistle caught Saïx's attention, making him turn around. When he turned, Zexion was standing in front of him with Naminé at his side. Naminé turned around, pulled her hair back to the side, and stepped out of her Pleo costume.

"Nam…iné?" Saïx mouthed.

"Don't mess with the Cloaked Schemer," Zexion smirked.

And before Saïx could speak, Bruixe and Luxord had him tied up, and Xaldin had him pushed thorough another portal.

"Thanks for the portal Saïx," Demyx called, "Sorry we had to beat you up and take over your bad headquarters!"

"Come on, Demyx," Deym nodded towards the dark castle-like building that now stood in front of them, "Let's go get Pleo back."

* * *

**review please.** and thank you for reading this far! i'm so glad you like it!** :D**


	24. Please Read: Authors Note

**this is important! **

**i know, i hate author's notes too, but you should read this or you may not understand the story in the near future.  
please! read the whole authors note! **it will make me happy.** :D**

first of all: if anyone was worried, i WILL finish this story. i will **NOT** just stop and be like "uh.. and that's the random end cause i'm tired." it will be finished. :D

Alright. so. I have written the ending, but to have the ending that i have written, i need to edit/add some things in previous chapters. So, i will be updating this story, just please be paitent. I need to add things to the begining chapters mostly. It wont change too much, just enough so that i can end the story how i want to. please understand. it wont be any major changes. no plot changes. no new characters. just a few minor details that need to be added.

also:  
i understand that i have confused some people in previous chapters. like when i was trying to explain Deym's past and some other things like that. Please, just go with the flow for now. Once this story is finsihed, i'll be posting another story called _A Worthless Nobody: Deym's Story_. if that story goes well, i might do a story about the Leader or Pleo or someone. I would also like your opinion on another matter. I was thinking about writing another story. Because, as a writer, you fall in love with your characters. And i have come to love Pleo. So, i really wanted to write something when she is a little older. like, when she is 13 or 14. i just want to know if you guys would be interested in another story. tell me honestly. because if no one cares, then i dont want to waste my time. and i promise, you wont hurt my feelings if you tell me another story could be overrated. and if i can get a good plot for a second book, i'll post it anyway. (so there. lol. jkjk) just tell me if you'd want to read another story with Pleo in it.

and to all you people who are/were confused:  
all you really need to know:  
-Deym is Demyx's Other  
-Pleo, Deym, and the Leader are all siblings.

**still confused? 10 steps to understand: my attempt to make it better**: Deym's PAST. (during/before KH1)

**step 1:** deym's mother's heart is taken by heartless.  
**step 2:** deym is told by Ansem (Xanhort's Heartless) that if he gives up his heart, he can restore his mother's heart.  
**step 3:** deym gives up his heart. but Deym thought it meant that he sacrificed himself so his mother could live. When Ansem opened up Deym's heart, he was basically taken over by darkness. therefore: deym's mother got her heart back and Deym was taken by darkness, but still alive.  
**step 4:** Deym did some bad things while he was lost in the darkness (helping his brother, the Leader, try and create Kingdom Hearts and other things that will be explained in the next story). he eventually was turned into a heartless (demyx was born)  
**step 5:** Deym's mother gives birth to Pleo. Because Pleo is the Purest Heart, she had the power to bring back Deym's heart. (this will be explained more in depth in my next story)  
**step 6:** Deym gets his heart back. meets his sister, Pleo. and is reunited with his mom. Deym knows about what his brother, the Leader, is planning and wants to stop him. He thinks he needs to make everything right again and restore what he messed up while he was lost in the darkness. (that's why in this story, Pleo tells Demyx that Deym is looking for the Key and wants to make up for what he did.)  
**step 7: **in his quest, Deym gets split up from Pleo. So she is lost.  
**step 8: **Deym's mother is killed. she tells him to watch over Pleo and that he will be the only one who can save her. (that confusing part that no one really understood.)  
**step 9:** about the time when Deym's mother is dieing, Pleo is meeting Demyx.  
**step 10:** now you should at least have a little better understanding. i dont expect it it be crystal clear. but if you choose to read my next story _A Worthless Nobody: Deym's Story_, then maybe it will help if you are interested.

sorry i'm such a confusing author!

**reviwers:** please keep it up! you have no idea how much i love your reviews. i really enjoy evertime i get a review. my heart just leaps with joy! thanks thanks thanks! you guys are the GREATEST! if i could give you all a cookie, i totally would. but, because that is not possible over the computer, how about i give you brownie points? alright! 164 brownie points for anyone who reviewed! look at you takin in the brownie points! ;) (haha.)

if you listened and read this whole authors note, i would like you to review and just type **KAZOO!** on your review. that way i can thank you for reading my author's note. thank you for reading, KAZOO-er! HEY! that's what my fans can be called! if you're a fan of mine, you can be called a KAZOO-er! (that was my moment of ego). lol. alright. sorry. i think i should just stop talking now. THANK YOU!

keep to the beat. dance water dance. rock on. love always.  
**:RockOnRose:**


	25. Chapter 23

sorry it took a while to update. our story is nearing to the end and i'm having a little trouble connecting the dots. it's all good though. next update should (hopefully) be soon.

**read and review please.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
**New Recruits**

Pleo just scowled.

She was bad at scowling, but she could manage. The Leader stood in front of her prison cell, the gloomy cage blocking Pleo from seeing his face.

"It's been a while, Pleo," the Leader smiled wide and twirled the key to Pleo's freedom around his pinky.

Pleo just scowled.

"Not going to talk?" the Leader mused, "Fine. No matter, I'll find a way, _Baby Sister_," he spat her name as if it were a curse.

The leader turned on his heels and vanished from the dark cell. Pleo slumped against the wall and slipped down until she was sitting on the stone floor. Pleo found that being a prisoner was no fun.

"So, you're the girl?"

Pleo turned and saw a woman in a long black organization cloak locked in her own separate cage, "Who are you?"

She shrugged, "The name's Larxene. Though, it doesn't really matter at this point now, does it?" She smiled but her smile just made Pleo shiver.

"Why not?" Pleo mumbled.

"Because, sweetie," Larxene began, "They 'bad guys' have you now. You know what that means? It means they win. They are going to use you to obtain the power they want."

"Larxene," a deep voice cut her off, "Leave the child alone."

"Aw, Lexaeus," Larxene pouted, "Can't I have a little fun before I leave?"

Lexaeus didn't answer and Pleo got the feeling that he wasn't much of a talker.

"No, Larx," a strange man with pink hair spoke up, "Just leave her be."

Pleo could tell just by looking that these people had been locked inside this place much longer than she would have been able to bear. She actually found herself pitying them.

"You're part of the Organization, right?" Pleo asked.

"You know about us?" Larxene asked and pointed to herself.

"Yeah," Pleo nodded, "I have some friends in your organization."

"Really?" Larxene pressed.

"They'll be here. I know they'll come," Pleo gave Larxene a small smile.

"I hate to break it to you, darling, but I don't think anyone's coming," Larxene sighed.

"If no one else, Demyx will come," Pleo told her hopefully.

"Ha!" Larxene didn't hold back a rude laugh, "I don't think you put your trust in the right side."

"Oh," Pleo looked Larxene up and down and used a sarcastic tone, "So I guess I should have teamed up with _your_ side. Then _maybe_I wouldn't be in a cage. Oh, wait…" Pleo peered around Larxene and looked at all the others in the cage to emphasize her point.

Larxene cracked a smile, "I like you," she commented and changed the subject, "Anyway, I guess you're right. Maybe Water Boy was on the right side, after all. We only joined Xigbar because he is stronger than Demyx. But, then again, Demyx isn't in a cage," Larxene shrugged, "Well, you can't change the past."

"No, but you can always change the future," Pleo informed.

"Big words coming from a little girl," Larxene mused.

"At least they're true," Pleo shrugged, "It doesn't have to end here."

Larxene crouched down so she was eye level with Pleo, "I'm listening."

"do-do-dooo-do-do-do," Demyx put his hands together, making a gun, as he crept through the corridors.

"do-do-doo-dooo-do-do-do," Deym echoed.

Demyx quickly hid behind a wall, bust out with his 'gun' drawn, and then slowly moved against the wall once he saw that the 'coast was clear'. Deym quickly did a dodge roll to the other side of the hallway and tip-toed his way down the hallway.

"Demyx, Deym," Roxas interrupted, "We're a big group walking down a tiny hallway. No matter how much you try and be James Bond, it won't stop them from seeing us."

"…I was just having some fun," Demyx mumbled and stood up from his crouch.

"Maybe next time Water Boy," Axel smirked and playfully smacked the back of Demyx's and Deym's head.

"The Leader's throne room is here," Bruixe pointed at a wide door at the end of the hallway.

"What's our plan?" Luxord asked Zexion.

"Uh," Zexion thought for a second, "Honestly, I didn't think we'd make it this far."

"Great," Xaldin sighed and before anyone knew what was going on, lances were dropping into Xaldin's hands.

The organization members watched as the lances fell and Xaldin flawlessly caught each one precisely.

"One-two-three-four," Bruixe count out loud as the lances fell, "Seriously, how many lances does this guy _have_?" Bruixe watched as the lances kept falling and Xaldin magically made room to catch the next one.

Roxas and Axel shrugged and answered in unison, "You get used to it."

"It takes _forever_for him to summon all six," Demyx complained.

The lances finally stopped falling and Xaldin was floating with his lances around him in a very threatening way, "Are we breaking up this party or what?" Xaldin asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, now that we gave the Werewolf a head start on summoning his weapons…" Bruixe rolled her eyes and summoned her keyblade, Fallen Angel. Everyone else followed suit, summoning their own weapon of choice.

"You're a smart little punk, I'll give you that," Larxene mumbled as she stood up.

Pleo smiled.

"Well," Larxene turned back to the other organization members, "There has been a change of plans. We're on Demyx's side now."

The man with long blond hair spoke up, "You know the probability of us getting out of here alive is—"

Larxene interrupted, "Save me the logic, Vexen. It's either we die here or we try and fight back with Pleo. I'll let you choose your side."

"I'm Vexen," the smart man told Pleo, "It looks like, despite my better judgment, I will be loyal to the Purest Heart."

"Yeah," the man with pink hair stood up, "I'm on your side. Call me Marluxia."

"I'm with you, young one," the big man spoke up, "It's Lexaeus."

"Thank you," Pleo bowed to her new team.

"So…" Larxene looked to Pleo, "How are we going to put this plan into action?"

Pleo but her bottom lip. She hadn't really thought about the actual escape. She had thought about what they were going to do once they were out, "Umm…"

Larxene sighed, "This wouldn't be an issue if that Leader wouldn't have used that stupid spell on this cell."

"What spell?" Pleo asked.

"I don't know what it was. I'd never seen it before. But, it made it so that we couldn't summon anything. Not our weapons, not a portal, we're totally stuck in here," Larxene answered and sighed deeper, "I never thought I'd say this but… I wish Zexion were here," She paused and then muttered under her breath, "Where are you, Cloaked Schemer?"

Pleo walked over to the metal that held her in the prison. She ran her fingers across the think metal and a wide smirk spread over her face.

"Hey, guys?" Pleo turned back to them.

"Hmm?" a few murmured as they gave her their attention.

Pleo smirked wider, "I've got this covered."

* * *

**review please. :D**


	26. another authors note read please

first of all: chapter 13 is new. i added it late. and to all my hard-core-old-school-i've-been-here-since-the-start readers, you may wanna go and check that out.

sorry guys. things that get in the way of me updating more often: school. marching band. ...and that's pretty much it.  
i wanna post more because i'm really excited about the sequal i am writing! --gasp-- a sequal! yes. that's right.

**my to do list:**  
1) finish a Worthless Nobody.  
2) Write and finish A Worthless Nobody: Deym's Story.  
3) find a name for the next story.  
5) perfect the plot for the next story. (i have most of it, i just need to finish the idea out and stuff.)  
6) start writing the next story.

for all those who want a little sneak peek at the next story... here is a little piece of it i have written. (P.S. you dont know who 'he' is in this little snippet so, dont be all confuzzled!)

**"Please..." Pleo took a deep breath, swallowed hard, then forced her hand out of his.  
"I can't..." he whispered, suffering as he held back the wretched tears that pressed against his eyes.  
A fresh batch of unwanted tears felt thick wide streaks of water on Pleo's face, "I'm sorry," she mouthed.  
"No," his voice broke as he protested. But even he, stubborn as he was, could see that her mind was made up.**

want another snippit of the next story? here it is...

**"Axel!" Pleo couldnt keep the happiness out of her voice as she sprinted to the cloaked man.  
"Aw," the figure spoke, flipped down his hood, revealing a head of shockingly red hair, "How'd you know it was me?"  
Pleo laughed and forced him into a hug, "I could tell it was you from a mile away."  
Axel smirked and ruffled her hair, "I missed you, kiddo."  
"You too," she smiled up at him.  
Axel stared at her necklace--Demyx's necklace--and then traced the charm, "It looks like you've been missing someone else more."  
Pleo looked down, "...I have."**

those parts are finalized soo... dont be surprised if they are changed a little or not in the story at all. those are just a few ideas i've written out while i was sitting, bored, in school. i've written a lot more but... i couldnt bring myself to spoil it and give you more than you could handle. besides, you wont be able to read this story until i finish Deym's. and Deym's story is VERY hard to write. i know what's gonna happen, but a whole bunch has to happen in a short time! no worries. Deym will have his place soon enough! :D

i just wanna take a minute to say

thank you to all who read and review this story. i'm giving you all 143 brownie points.

but, anyway. this whole editing process is annoying me. i'm trying to add is chapters and they are being stupid and i have a lot to do with this story still. and the ending is so close! i dont know if it's me wanting to add more, or me not wanting to call this story over! hmm...

until next time!

**"May I have this dance?"  
:RockOnRose:**

did you read this author's note too? that's my true kazoo-ers! :D thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 24

umm... sorry guys. i've been busy. but this chapter is cute. and i added more to chapter 13 about a necklace. so, yeah.  
uh... i hope you like this. i worked kinda hard on it. i'm glad to have the time to update again. :D but the next post wont be for a long time. marching band.  
**for all those who said they were in marching band/band, i'm curious, what instrument?** i originally play Alto Sax, but i'm marching Bari Sax. (big weight difference). but, i'm happy i switched and i am loving the low reeds. and i stll love my altos! always and forever!  
anyway, **enjoy and review**, Kazoo-ers!  
p.s. i'm listening to the band Run Kid Run a lot. They are really quite amazing. you should check them out. oh. and the band City Sleeps.  
and Hawk Nelson. they are my love. would you believe i saw them in concert!? it was amazing.  
anyhoo... on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 24  
Emotions, Hidden Power, Kidnaped, OH MY!  
**(ik, real creative title, right? haha)

It was easy for one to get the creeps while walking down the halls of this evil castle. But even easier when unwanted memories are flooding your brain. And Demyx, being so close to his Other, could actually _feel_. Emotions. New and, some, unwanted. Sure, he had always been 'happy', but he didn't know what happy _was_. Now he could understand what it meant to feel. He knew what it meant and he wondered why he had smiled for all these years.

Memories flooded his mind. Memories that hadn't exactly bothered him in the past, but now, he could _feel_ the jeers and scorns.

"_SHUT UP!" Xigbar yelled and tried once more to shoot Demyx._

"_Death penalty," Saïx muttered under his breath._

"_You will fail this mission, I __promise__,"_

"_You are weak, Demyx." With a smirk Marluxia added, "Saïx was right. You don't belong in our Organization."_

More were among these, but the one that stood out most was the memory of a year ago.

"_Even though I am a nobody, I still find my place here. But you," Saïx pointed furiously at Demyx, "You will never belong."_

Demyx wasn't used to the strange pain in his chest. The constant tugging at his 'heart' and the strange feelings that wouldn't go away. He pulled at his shirt where his chest was, as if trying to rub the pain away. It didn't work.

The pain was overwhelming.

Did they all hate him that much? Was he really just a pain? Did he really do nothing good? How long had he been a thorn in the Organization's side? This didn't seem right. he shouldn't be holding back the very people who were closest to him.

The pain was like a weight pulling him down. He leaned against the wall, struggling to even stand.

"Demyx?" Deym asked as Demyx slipped to the floor, holding his chest, "Demyx! Are you okay?"

"Demyx, what's wrong?" Axel and Bruixe asked in unison.

"I don't wanna be whole!" Demyx screamed without thinking.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed, not expecting his answer.

"Emotions are mean and cruel and I don't want any part of them! Deym, keep your heart to yourself!" Deym cried, frustrated at the pain.

Deym held his hands up in innocence, "I never offered to share my heart."

"Then why can I _feel_?" Demyx challenged, "I HATE this!"

"You can't hate emotions, Demyx," Bruixe told him, "I thought I hated them… until I felt _happy_."

_"Happy."_

"Yeah. Think about us. Me, you, Axel, and Roxas. All those crazy things we did. All those times we stuck together. When I think about it… I'm _happy_. Think of Pleo," she suggested, "She… she loves you, Demyx. Even I can see that. She looks up to you. She sees you as your own person, as if you were another brother. As if you were your own person."

Demyx took the time to think about when he would spend hours with his friends just hanging out, cracking jokes, and playing Rock Band. He smiled. The pain started to lift.

He thought of Pleo who clung to his leg as they went through the portal for the first time. She was afraid, but trusted Demyx. And when she laughed with him and asked him silly questions. She did love him. She was his sister.

He smiled wider, "…the happy… outweighs the sad."

Bruixe smiled with him, "it always does."

"Get up, Waterboy," Axel teased, "I'm sick of seeing this side of you. Be happy. Be yourself."

Deym held out his hand to help up his other half, "Don't lose to the darkness. Don't lose your brightness. Don't lose yourself. Trust me, once you lose yourself, it's hard to get it all back. The only reason I've been able to be happy now is because I know Pleo is out there waiting for me. She's waiting for us. As long as the Purest Heart loves us, and we have friends who believe in us, what more could we ask for?"

Demyx grabbed Deym's hand and stood up, "Nothing. We have everything."

* * *

"What are you doing, Squirt?" Larxene asked as she watched Pleo.

"My brother, the Leader, only uses dark magic. I'm the Purest Heart. His magic doesn't apply to me," Pleo smiled wide and summoned her staff.

She stood how Demyx had taught her, "I've never used this before so stand back. My mom taught it to me before she died. And I never thought I'd have to use this. But…"

She took a deep breath of air, mumbled something under her breath, and a large spark of light reflected off her staff and hit the bars of the cell. You could practically see the dark magic on the cell melt and the light take over the dark. It really was unexpected power coming form such a little girl.

The metal bars crumbled to the ground and they were free. She dismissed her staff and turned to face the captive members of the organization. Their jaws dropped.

"What?" she asked with a blush, "I'm the purest heart, I've gotta be able to do SOMETHING cool…"

Larxene smirked, "I knew I'd like you."

* * *

"It's this way!" Larxene claimed, pointing down a hallway.

"No!" Marluxia insisted, "this way!"

"Uh…" Pleo mumbled, lost.

"Lexaeus, break down the wall!" Vexen insisted, "I'm sure it's this way and the fastest way to get there is through this wall!"

"How about we—" Pleo's soft voice was lost in the argument.

"This WAY!" Larxene sparked.

"NO!"

"THE WALL!"

"STOP IT!"

"MY WAY!"

"THE WALL!"

"HEYYY!" Pleo screamed and complained.

They all stared down at her.

"This way," she pointed, "I am connected to Deym's heart. He is this way."

"That solves that," Lexaeus mumbled and they all followed Pleo.

The group walked for a while, following Pleo down the endless hallways. They started to doubt her. It was so dark, they weren't sure if they'd ever get anywhere.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Larxene signed a complaint.

"Pleo?" Vexen questioned after a few seconds of silence.

No answer. And they couldn't see anything in the darkness of the hallways.

"…Pleo!" Marluxia panicked.

"If this is your idea of a joke? Cause acting like the evil dudes got you is SO NOT FUNNY!" Larxene screamed.

"PLEO!" Marluxia panicked again.

"Relax, she's here. I am walking behind someone short," Lexaeus explained.

"Someone or something?" Larxene challenged.

Lexaeus squinted into the darkness and gasped, "It's a heartless!" he lifted up his weapon and squashed the heartless. It didn't even have a chance.

"What happened?" Vexen demanded.

"Obviously someone took her!" Larxene barked, "They obviously noticed we escaped and sent someone after the girl!"

They ran to the end of the hall and out if the darkness. As they were blinded by the light, they didn't notice the pack of people they were about to run into.

"Larxene!" Demyx gasped, "If you do anything to hurt Pleo, I swear…"

"Relax, Waterboy," she waved a hand at him, "We're on your side."

"The girl was with us. Helped us escape," Lexaeus explained.

"Was?" Deym questioned, picking up on the past tense.

"She was taken. Right out from under us! We were stupid," Marluxia sighed, "but we really are on your side. Ever since that little girl helped us escape and those morons Saïx and Xigbar threw us in a dungeon. I don't know what's with those two. You'd think they were under a curse or something."

"I don't trust you," Deym admitted.

Sora agreed, "This could be a trap."

"We need to find her now," Bruixe ordered, "We have no choice but to trust them! We don't know how long this Leader will wait before he cuts open her heart and takes Kingdom Hearts."

"Fine," Deym agreed, "We need to get moving."

"Oh, Deym," a dark, booming voice called, but the source of the noise was not visible, "I think I have something you may be interested in. Your precious sister is just so hopeful that you'll come and rescue her!" he said dramatically, "Better hurry. Her heart doesn't have much time left."

"Marik," Deym spat as if it were a curse.

"Marik?" Demyx questioned.

"I mean… the 'Leader'," Deym corrected himself, "His name is Marik. Though, he separated himself from our family and his name long ago."

"No time," Riku interrupted, "We have to save her."

They agreed quickly and took off in a fast pace down the endless hallways.

* * *

only a few more chapters left! a quick battle scene or two, a touching ending, and we're onto Deym's story!  
anyone else sad that it's ending? i am! but there is more! YAY! when is is coming? as soon as i write it, silly! oh.. right.  
(for all who wondered, yes, i did just talk to myself. it happens.)

anyhoo, thanks for sticking with me through all this mess! keep on doing your thing!  
**review**, my loves!


	28. Chapter 25

so. i dont have to march halftime because it is an Away football game. and i'm not signed up for pep band tonight! so that means i got to go home! and that means you get another chapter! i'm excited.  
it is kinda hard to write serious things.. i'm trying though. :D

**read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
Your Last Song**

Deym's feet moved as fast as his fluttering heart. Purely running on adrenaline, he ignored the darkness of the castle and didn't slow his pace. He could hear Demyx breathing hard behind him followed by a higher pitched breath. Bruixe, he assumed. She did look like a fast little girl. The rest of them tailed behind, not able to keep up with the three in the front.

"A portal," Demyx breathed and skidded to a stop.

"What are we waiting for," Deym jerked his head toward the portal, "Let's go."

"Should we wait for the others?" Demyx asked, looked back the hallway, but all he could see was darkness. Far off, he could hear the soft patter of feet as they tried to keep up.

"They're slow," Bruixe shrugged, "That's their problem.

"We need to move as fast as possible," Deym agreed.

Demyx nodded and walked beside Deym toward the portal. Bruixe walking behind. Demyx and Deym reached the portal and took a deep breath. They were about to step through when Bruixe interrupted.

"I HATE these stupid WALLS!" She roared.

Demyx turned around and started at Bruixe. Bruixe stood on the other side of an almost-transparent wall. It glowed slightly when she threw a jab.

"These stupid walls keep me out of EVERYTHING!" she ranted.

"What do we do?" Demyx asked, "I have no idea how to break it."

"You guys just go," Bruixe instructed, "I'll find the others and try to find another way in."

Deym nodded and turned back to the portal. Demyx stared at Bruixe and frowned.

"Worried about me, Waterboy?" she laughed, "You know better than that."

He smirked, "Yeah," he shook his head, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

She frowned slightly, "No regrets."

Demyx nodded and stepped into the portal after Deym.

* * *

Once Demyx was through the portal, Bruixe spun on her heels and sprinted back the way she had come. The hallways were pitch black and the ground was uneven. But she managed. She had been put in much harder situations then the one she now faced.

The hallway was so dark, she couldn't see the coming people.

"OW!" a familiar shout roared as she and the figure collided.

"Axel?" she breathed.

"Duh," he scoffed once he recognized Bruixe's voice, "Why are you running away? You coward."

She didn't hesitate to send a punch into Axel's stomach for calling her a coward.

"Oww!" another voice complained and recoiled from the blow, "Gosh, abusive relationship," the voice mused.

"…Riku?" she stared into the darkness, wide eyed, "Oh! I'm sorry! that was meant for Axel. It's dark and I couldn't see,"

"No big," Riku dismissed her apology. He didn't think one was needed, "But…" Riku turned to his left and sent a hard jab into Axel's side.

"What the hell?" Axel growled in pain at Riku's blow, "What was that for?"

Riku shrugged, "Bruixe missed. I thought I'd help out."

"Beating me up is NOT in your best interest…" Axel warned.

"Bring it, Hot Cakes," Riku mocked.

You could see sparks flying from Axel as his temper, "I swear I'll kill you," he growled.

Luxord came up behind Riku and Axel, took one head in each palm, and smacked them together.

"Ow!" they both grumbled in unison.

"You deserved it," Xaldin mused, "You are forgetting that we're all here for a common goal. And we don't have much time left. So, please, if you will, put your childish argument aside and let's get moving."

"Oh," Bruixe shook her head, "We need to find another way in. You know those annoying wall things? Yeah, they are everywhere. We need to find another way to get in. The Leader is only letting Deym and Demyx in. And…" she swallowed, "It's only Demyx and Deym against the wicked man. I don't know if they can…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Let's go," Axel ordered and began searching the hallways.

* * *

Demyx and Deym arrived in a dark, elegant room. Glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, some of the glass had been cracked. Broken glass was spread on the ground. The lights were dimly lit. The light only shone on a small circle of the floor. The light couldn't reach the outside of the room, it left the room looking small and dark.

"So nice to see you," the voice sneered.

"Marik," Deym shook is head. He stared at the man who stood with his back to them.

Marik turned, pulling a captured Pleo with him. He stood with a long keyblade held against the base of Pleo's neck. He held her in place, his knuckles whitening around her shoulder.

"Let her go," Demyx snapped.

"She's your sister," Deym pleaded.

Their approaches were different. Demyx had planned on fighting and threats. Deym had originally had the same thought. But seeing his brother hold a blade to his sister tore at his heart. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The Purest Heart's family wasn't supposed to be broken.

"Not anymore," Marik sneered, "I separated myself from your family years ago."

"That doesn't change the fact," Deym reasoned, "Look at her. She has your eyes. You both have Dad's eyes. Her hair color is like yours. Or, her hair color is like your original hair color. I'm not sure what you've done to your blonde hair." Deym noticed his brother's hair was now a pitch black.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty, brother," Marik scoffed.

"I thought you weren't my brother anymore?" Deym's eyebrows pulled down, "You either have separated from us or you haven't."

"Shut up," Marik spat and clutched the keyblade harder, "I will kill her. I don't bluff."

Demyx quickly summoned his sitar, his fingers itched to strum down on a note. But he feared that doing so would come at a cost.

"You want to fight?" Marik asked, as if he were surprised, "Why didn't you say so?"

Deym stood silent and Demyx started strumming eighth notes at a 120 tempo. He hadn't sent an attack yet, but he was ready to.

"So she can't run as we fight," Marik explained and then quickly swept the keyblade back and thrust it forward, hitting Pleo's knee. The knee was hit from the side and a loud crack signaled the dislocation. She bit her lip and caught herself as she fell to the ground. Her palms where she had caught herself were bleeding. The chandelier above her was broken and the glass that was sprawled over the floor had cut her hands.

Marik left her to lay there and slowly stepped forward. He smirked and with a flash, a bulky metal keyblade came to his hand. The large keyblade didn't seem to fit his slender body structure, but he held it up effortlessly.

Deym struggled. The thought of lifting a sword against his own brother terrified him. No matter what bad things Marik had done, killing him would not justify. He finally swept his arm out to the side and with a flash of light, Reckless Nocturne was in his hand. The keyblade was thin and long. Two shards of metal, one black and one blue, twisted to a point, looking like the angry waves of the ocean. He looked up at Marik and glared.

"I'm sorry it has come to this," Deym told him.

"Well… it's two on one, it's not very fair," Marik mused, but taking these two would be easy.

"Would you prefer one on one?" Deym asked, "Though, Demyx is my Nobody. He is me. So… I guess technically, it is a one on one."

Demyx smirked.

Marik shrugged, "It doesn't matter. If Demyx is like you, then this match should be easy."

Marik suddenly took off into an all out sprint. He drew back his blade and shouted, "You've been in the light your whole life! Light has made you weak!"

Deym drew his sword, signaled for Demyx to stay where he was, and followed Marik's sprint. He drew back his blade as Marik had. Marik smiled. His brother had always been weak. And when Marik gave into the darkness, he had received more power than he had even imagined possessing.

"The light will be the end of you!" Marik swore.

Deym jammed his arm down as Marik jerked his blade up. The two swords clashed with a violent clamor.

Marik's eyes widened and Deym smirked.

"Impossible," Marik gasped.

Deym pushed harder against the clashed kayblades and forced Marik's blade back.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Marik," Deym pulled back his keyblade and jerked his head, urging Marik to fight, "May I have this dance?"

Marik glared at him, "Enjoy this," he pulled his blade up into a fighting position, "It will be your last song."

* * *

roughly about 3-5 chapters left. isnt that amazing!? then Deym's story is up next. make sure you check that out.

**review please.**


	29. Chapter 26

sorry. it's taking me a long time to update but... you all still love me! ...right? i hope so! :D  
SAD! only 1 or 2 chapters after this! but i really like this chapter and it is one of my longer chapters.  
Jo: this is the other half of your present! i hope you enjoy! (and sorry it's a little late) haha.

anyway... **read and review. :D**

* * *

The time has come,  
Separation lost the war to love,  
Take my hand,  
Grace is found where your words begin,  
you're alive! you're alive!  
in the waking of new life,  
take my hand,  
_**in the end there's only love**  
_  
_song: Freedom by Run Kid Run_

* * *

**Chapter 26  
It Sounds... _Perfect  
_**

Deym was the first to strike. He pulled his keyblade back, noticed the weight of Marik's heavy keyblade, and ran to attack Marik from the left. Marik pulled his long, thin keyblade into a swing aimed at Deym's waist. Deym swiftly ducked under the blade and bolted right. Marik struggled to bring his sword back the other way, the weight of it causing him to lose his balance. Deym took his keyblade back and heaved it into the opening.

As the keyblade made contact, Marik staggered to the side, grunting in pain. He quickly muttered something under his breath. A magic spell. A strange static of darkness wrapped around Marik. Deym's hands froze, the keyblade in mid swing. The darkness that was covering Marik grew, covering Deym's keyblade and soon spread over Deym.

Deym jerked his keyblade, struggling to get out. Sweat beaded on his brow as the darkness slowly paralyzed him. He could no longer move from the neck down.

Marik smirked and simply poked Deym's chest. He helplessly fell to the ground. Marik stared down at him. Deym noticed the blood trickling down from Marik's side, where Deym had landed his short blow. Marik pulled back his sword and swiped it short and quick against Deym's face.

A streak of blood signaled a diagonal wound from cheek to cheek. The fresh wound stung and Marik scraped his sword on the ground, as if trying to clean it.

"I always knew, no matter how strong you got, that the darkness in me would prevail."

"You're not that strong Marik," Deym spat, "Your heart is weak!"

"Oh?" Marik dragged his sword on the pavement, circling Deym's head. He dragged it up so it rested on Deym's chest, over his heart, "And how strong is your heart? Is it made of steel?" Marik mocked, "Will it stop my sword from wiping away your existence?"

Marik put a little more force on his blade, the tip slowly digging into Deym's chest. The fresh blood stained Deym's chest and leaked onto the ground, "Are you going to tell me that you can still beat me?"

Deym smirked, "Yes."

Marik's eyebrows pulled down and a fast voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Dace Water, Dance!"

* * *

"It's this way!"

"We already tried to go that way, stupid."

"No we haven't…. have we?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Where is Pleo when you need her?"

All the voices spoke at once.

"I have an idea," Zexion interrupted.

"What?" the rest of the Organization urged.

"It's not like my usual plans… But, since we can't figure out anything better, might as well give it a try." He shrugged.

"Spit it out, Zexy," Bruixe smirked.

"The walls keep you out from the _side_, not the _bottom_." Zexion explained.

"…And?"

"And so, to get to where we want to go, we come from underneath," Zexion pointed at the ceiling.

The members looks up, "Ooh."

* * *

Marik smirked, "Hello Demyx."

"I don't want to talk," Demyx glared, switching from eighth notes to sixteenths.

Demyx looked at Deym. He laid there, only his eyes shifting from person to person. He wasn't hurt too badly, but he wasn't going to be much help while that magic still had a hold on him.

Marik frowned, "Haven't you ever heard? Violence isn't the answer."

"Funny. Coming from someone like you," Demyx snapped.

"You don't even know me. Not like Deym does, at least," He shrugged.

Demyx's eyes flickered over to Pleo. He realized she was unconscious.

"You hurt Pleo," Demyx glared, "That's all I need to know."

Demyx flipped his sitar and quickly strummed down on a note. The note turned into a quick run of sixteenth notes and didn't stop. The violent music filled the air, soldiers surrounded Marik. The soldiers sloshed around Marik and followed Demyx's command. Marik watched Demyx's hands moving across the strings, searching for a change in melody or rhythm.

Marik dodged the attacks easily. Demyx had only sent a few soldiers and some waves of water to attack. Marik moved his sword easily now, able to find the beat of the music and block the attacks.

Marik spun, holding his sword out in front of him. His blade cut through a wave and sliced into Demyx's side. Demyx stumbled away from the blow and looked up at him.

"Good. You passed my warm up," Demyx smirked wide, "But can you keep to the beat?" Demyx switched around the rhythms, hitting notes only on the off beats, the e's and the a's of the sixteenth notes.

Demyx flipped the sitar so the base rested on his knee. He strummed hard and even as he walked with his sitar, coming closer to Marik. Reckless waves burst out from around Demyx, matching the strange hits of the music. Marik tried to time the attacks, but couldn't find the down beat. Marik sprang one count too early. He landed on the ground just as the next wave was striking. The water burst over Marik, smacking him down into the ground. Marik lost his balance, his heavy sword falling from his weak hands. The water stung as it punched him down into the ground.

Marik shook the water off himself and got to his feet, "I see you've grown in your power," he picked up his sword, "But I've got a new power, too."

Marik gave him a dark smile and the lights flickered as darkness surrounded Marik's body. The darkness was like electricity, surrounding Marik's body in a shockwave of armor. Demyx took a few steps back and strummed down on a chord. The bits of water that appeared from the note were like daggers. They sailed through the air with tremendous force. If they made contact, nothing would stop them from slicing through his thin flesh.

The Daggers made contact with Marik around his throat. The daggers were about to pierce his skin when the darkness around Marik silenced the water and they fell like sprinkles of rain to the ground. Marik smirked and Demyx backed away.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Marik mocked and the dark static on his hands whipped out, slashing Demyx. The whip cut through the stomach of Demyx's cloak to his tender skin on the other side. Demyx dropped his sitar from the pain, his hands flew to his stomach in attempt to keep the blood inside him. He quickly became dizzy from the constant blood loss. He slipped to his knees, keeping his hands on his deep wound.

He cried out in pain when another shockwave beat across his face. The impact of the blow sent him into the wall, the cement cracking from the force. He fell limp to the ground, his blood laid in a pool around him. He pulled himself up slowly. He braced himself against the wall and struggled to his feet.

He lazily turned his head to Marik.

"I-Is that all you've got?"

Marik's eyes widened in frustration. He yelled and punched into the air, sending the darkness that surrounded him into Demyx. The whips of darkness tied onto each limb and forced Demyx onto the wall. Demyx coughed hard, but ignored the pain.

"You're not even worth the Organization's time," Demyx mocked, "Learn to fight."

Marik let out a battle cry and a wide shockwave flew into his chest. The attack hit him like electricity. It tore at his chest, the blow spreading through his whole body. Demyx jolted in a spasm of pain. The whips holding him up took him up higher, sending him through the ceiling and then threw him down onto the ground.

Demyx's head beat against the ground, his breath knocked out of him. He could no longer feel his limps and the constant ringing in his ears seemed to get worse. His breathing came shorter and further apart, even though he felt as if he wasn't breathing at all. He tuned his head to the side and spit, trying to get out the taste of blood that seemed like it would be permanent.

Demyx rolled to his side, crying out from the throbbing pains, and rolled onto all fours. He braced himself of the wall and pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled back, but caught his balance before his knees collapsed. His breathing came sharper now, his lungs pressing hard against his aching ribs. He guessed a few were broken.

"You," Demyx breathed out, his voice hoarse, "Are weak."

Marik exploded, his face turning furious, the darkness exploding with his frustration.

Demyx saw the attack that was sure to kill him. He breathed in one more deep breath, closed his eyes, and waited.

"NO!"

Demyx's eyes snapped open at the sudden protest. He squinted, trying to make out what was in front of him.

_Pleo. _

Pleo stood in front of Demyx, her arms spread out wide, as if she was blocking him. Bright shards of light came from around her as she stood her ground between Marik and Demyx. Demyx looked to Marik. The darkness surrounding him was gone. He was on his knees, shielding his eyes. He fell back, positioning himself face down on the pavement. He was _afraid_.

Tears fell down her face, but her voice was strong, "You will **not** hurt my family. You will never hurt anyone again."

Pleo put her arms down once Marik was totally broken down. The light around her slowly faded away and she turned back to Demyx. She sprinted to his side.

The darkness that surrounded Deym had melted away and he pulled himself to his feet. He jogged over to Demyx's side, kneeling beside Pleo.

"Die!" Marik screamed and, sword in hand, launched at Pleo.

Demyx and Deym froze, eyes widening on what was going to happen.

"No way, buddy."

Marik stopped, hands holding him back. Deym and Demyx exchanged glances. Neither of them had moved. Demyx looked further behind Marik.

Axel had a tight grip on Marik's shoulder, Bruixe had the other shoulder, Roxas was on the ground and pinning Marik's leg down, and Xaldin sent a lance through the cloth of Marik's pants, pinning the other leg to the floor.

Axel nodded, "Hey Waterboy."

"Lux!" Bruixe ordered and Luxord took over Bruixe's place, holding Marik's shoulder.

Bruixe got to her knees by Demyx's side. She reached over to Axel and tore one long piece of cloth off his cloak and one short one.

"Hey," he protested. But Bruixe threw a hand up, ordering silence, and he obeyed.

"Care to summon some water for me?" she asked Demyx.

He lazily lifted up an arm, but it flopped back down and an expression of pain covered Demyx's face, "I can't," he croaked.

"I can," Pleo informed and lifted up her staff. She moved the staff slowly, humming a sweet song to herself. She directed the water into Bruixe's cupped hands.

Bruixe dabbed the short cloth into the water and brushed over the gash on Demyx's stomach and face. Demyx clamped his eyes but let her wash out the tender wound. She took the long piece of cloth and wrapped it tightly around his stomach as an improved bandage.

"There," she wiped her hands on her jeans, "That should hold until we get you home."

"We aren't done yet," Demyx mumbled, "Xigbar and Saïx. And the princesses of heart. And where is everyone?" Bruixe helped Demyx to his feet. He used her as a crutch.

"I know Leon and the others are searching the castle then on their was back to Hollow Bastion. They have that Restoration Committee thing, you know. Duty calls, I guess. And I think Sora, Riku, and his friends have the princesses of heart covered. Sora was all for going to find Kairi ASAP. And as for Xiggy and Saïx… we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

When Demyx got to his feet, Axel was on his other side as support and Roxas walking behind in case he started to fall. Deym walked with the rest of the organization beside Pleo who chatted with her 'new friends'.

"What'd you do with Marik?" Deym asked.

"Xemnas took him back to Castle Oblivion. I think he's going to be kept in our dungeon there," Xaldin answered, jogging up to walk on the other side of Axel.

"Yeah," Demyx coughed up a laugh, and spoke with a sarcastic tone, "Cause we all know that it's _impossible _to escape from there."

Bruixe and Axel glanced at each other then smirked at Demyx.

Roxas put a comforting hand on Demyx's back, "You're back." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of the truth.

"We missed you, buddy." Luxord spoke up.

"We all did," Larxene admitted.

Axel pulled more of Demyx's weight up and smiled, "Let's go home."

"Home," Demyx repeated the word slowly, tearsswelling up in his eyes and slowly spilling over,"That sounds… _perfect_."

* * *

it could just be me, but i thought that was really cute. :D  
anyway... **review please!** :D


	30. Chapter 27

so... here we are. the last chapter. wow. this has been a long process but i enjoyed it! and i'm so excited--as well as sad-- to end this story. i'm so thankful for all your reviews and i'm so glad you've liked my story and stuck with it until the end! you all are so amazing.

with that...

**read and review. :D**

* * *

This is home  
Now I'm finally where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it  
Maybe this is home

And now after all  
My searching  
After all my questions  
I'm gonna call it "home"  
I got a brand new mindset  
I can finally see the sunset  
I'm gonna call it "home"

song: **This Is Home** by **Switchfoot**

* * *

**Chapter 27  
Be Happy, Waterboy  
**(the last chapter)

The Organization trudged their way out of the castle, all of them wanting to get out of the dark place.

"Xigbar," Demyx coughed and lifted a weak arm up to point a finger, "Saïx."

Luxord and Xaldin both stepped in front of Demyx, as if protecting him. Pleo and Deym both readied their weapons with the rest of the others.

Saïx held his hands up in innocence, "It's not what you think."

"Yeah, right," Axel scoffed, drawing his own weapons.

"Really," Xigbar agreed, "We are asking for forgiv—."

"Don't you dare say 'forgiveness'," Vexen pulled his eyebrows down in furry.

"I think we've heard quite enough from you two," Larxene snapped, obviously still rustled by the fact Saïx and Xigbar had locked her and the others in a dungeon.

"I swear," Bruixe's anger was so deep, her voice was only able to come as a whisper, "If you do anythingto Demyx, I will** not** hesitate to kill you."

"You tried to overthrow me," Xemnas growled, still sour.

"You tried to kill us all," Roxas added.

"Stop," Demyx choked, "Please. Don't argue anymore."

All eyes shifted to Demyx. All eyes—even Xigbar and Saïx—looked at Demyx with concern. Everyone knew that he had been one of the sources of all the fighting and separation. They also knew how much it had hurt him. Demyx wasn't one for change, or for having a broken 'family'.

No one was sure why Demyx considered the Organization family. Maybe it was because he never knew any better. Maybe he wanted to feel like he belonged. Maybe he just simply wanted to be part of something bigger than just himself. No one was sure, but they all knew—even if they didn't admit that they did—that Demyx considered them family.

"Don't fight," Demyx repeated, "Please don't."

Everyone was taken by surprise when tears swelled up in his eyes. Not everyone had noticed that Demyx was able to feel while he was close to Deym's heart—_his_ heart.

"I-I just want to go home," He choked, "_together_."

"Demyx…" Axel muttered, staring at his broken friend.

"Can we go home?" Demyx pleaded, "All of us?" He glanced at Xigbar and Saïx.

"They… tried to kill you, Demyx," Bruixe reasoned.

Demyx shook his head, "S'okay. I already forgave them." He smiled weakly at the two then looked at his family, "Can we go home now? Together?"

Everyone swallowed their pride and nodded.

* * *

"Kairi?" Bruixe squinted into the distance and saw Sora, Riku, and a small girl walking beside them, "Is that really you?" she smiled.

The trio joined back with the group and the four friends embraced.

"I missed you, chicka," Bruixe admitted, "Don't go losing your heart again anytime soon, kay?"

Kairi smiled wide, "I'll try."

"All princesses of heart are taken care of," Sora reported to no one in particular.

Demyx stood in the middle of all his friends and watched as they slowly departed into their own small groups. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Bruixe all stood together on one side. Deym and Pleo stood together, talking quietly, sharing stories in their own corner. And finally, his Organization all chatting among themselves, forgiving and forgetting.

Demyx stood in the middle of all three groups, content. His state of contentment was interrupted when he felt friendly arms hugging him.

"Don't be a stranger," Bruixe told him and he hugged her back, "Come visit us sometime. You'd like it there. It's by the ocean."

Demyx smiled, "Then count me in."

"See ya, squirt," Bruixe called over to Pleo, and then looked up at Deym. He was Demyx's other which meant he had to be exactly like Demyx, "Keep an eye on your brother, kay?" She told Pleo with a short grin at Deym.

"Axel. Roxas," Bruixe ordered in a rough tone, "Get over here."

Axel and Roxas obeyed, Axel whispered a wise crack to Roxas and the duo laughed. Though she knew it was probably something she would want to punch Axel for, she couldn't help but smile at her friends.

"Get over here," She pulled them all into a group hug. The four of them stood together for a minute, all smiling.

"Just like old times," Axel nudged his friends.

"We made a pretty good team, huh?" Demyx laughed at a memory.

"The best," They all answered the question in unison and the hug broke away.

Bruixe stretched up on her toes and ruffled Demyx's hair with her fist, in an attempt at a simple noogie, "See ya, Waterboy." She tossed up and hand, "I've got my own place to go home to." Bruixe turned to the organization, "Keep to the beat," she winked at them and waved.

"That's my line," Demyx mumbled.

Bruixe jogged to catch up to Sora, Kairi, and Riku as they stood at the entrance of a swirling portal that was their way home. Sora threw an arm around Kairi and she leaned against him. Bruixe slipped her hand into Riku's and he leaned over to kiss her softly. They all walked through the portal and Bruixe turned back to throw a smile back at her family.

* * *

"Home… sounds good," Xemnas stated after all amends were made within the Organization, "For all of us."

Axel nudged Roxas and nodded back at Deym and Pleo who were talking to Demyx. Roxas frowned, knowing what Axel was getting at. Roxas nudged the person behind him, and eventually got the attention of the whole Organization. They all stared at Demyx. The more time he spent with Pleo and Deym, the more he looked like he belonged there. He could be whole. He could live.

"Demyx," Pleo looked up at him, "Are you… going to come home with us?"

Demyx was taken aback by the question. He hadn't really thought of it, but Pleo was his family. He could be whole again. He had found his other.

"I…" Demyx began but trailed off.

"Go."

Demyx turned and saw Axel standing with his eyes cast on the ground.

"What?" Demyx blinked two slow blinks. He couldn't believe his ears.

Axel crossed his arms and looked up, "Go."

Demyx looked to Roxas.

Roxas added, "This is what we want. Every nobody. You've been given the chance to become whole. It's an option that any one of us would take without a second of thought."

"Be happy, Waterboy. Take this. Be whole. Have a real family and a real life. Take the life you deserve," Axel smirked, "We want you to be happy. Commit THAT to memory."

Demyx eyes were wide as he looked at each member in the organization.

"Demyx? Will you stay?" Pleo tugged on his cloak.

Demyx looked back and forth between his two families. The organization had been separated and were able to turn on him. On the other side, everyone but two had been lost to the darkness. Both families were broken, but they were both still good. His eyes watered at the thought of leaving either one. Did he have to choose?

Demyx took one more glance at the organization and smiled before he turned back to Deym and Pleo.

If any of them had a heart, it would be breaking. The organization stood in silence, even the least likely members felt a strange pain of loss. Axel turned away from the scene and Roxas looked to the ground.

"Be happy, Waterboy," Axel breathed, too low for anyone to hear.

Demyx bent down to Pleo's level. He took his sitar-shaped necklace in his hand. He traced the silver strings and around the base that looked like the Organization's symbol. With one short motion, he yanked the necklace from around his neck. He took Pleo's hand and pressed the necklace into her palm.

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears, "Your necklace…"

"I want you to have it," He told her.

"B-but," she swallowed, "You s-said you never went anywhere w-without it."

"I'm making an exception," He admitted.

The tears building up in Pleo spilled over and Demyx swiped his gloved hand across her cheek, catching her tears.

"Do you remember our promise?" Demyx asked her.

"Of course," She nodded, "And I belong with Deym. And you belong with us."

Demyx shook his head slowly, "My place is with the Organization."

Pleo stared at the ground for a moment. She reached up to her own neck and yanked off her necklace—a metal heart, "…I'll miss you."

He wrapped his hand into a fist around her necklace, "You too."

She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a big-brother bear hug.

He stood and looked at Deym. Deym nodded once at him with a smile and Demyx nodded back.

"I'll keep her safe," Deym promised.

"I know," Demyx bent down and kissed her forehead.

He turned on his heels and faced the Organization. Every member beamed with happiness. Demyx walked back and took his place.

"Let's go home," Roxas agreed before Demyx had a chance to speak.

There was a swirling portal that lead to their home. Member by member, the organization disappeared into the portal. Demyx was the last to leave. He turned back to face Pleo and Deym who were about to back into their own portal home. Pleo looked at him, still clinging to the necklace in her palm, and she gave him a smile. He grinned back and disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Demyx went into his room and flopped down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and was shocked at how much he had missed the blinding white walls. He slowly reached up to his neck and held the small metal heart in his hand and slowly let out one deep breath.

He opened his eyes when he heard laughter and teasing words coming from the reunited Organization. He rolled lazily from his bed and trotted out of his room. He ran—more like sprinted—down the hallways until he was reunited with the others. He was greeted with smiles and a few members ruffled his gelled hair. He grinned and listened to every sound and every movement. _Every beat._ He would never miss another moment here. He belonged here-- now and forever. He had his reason for living. He was no longer a worthless nobody.

He was home. _Finally._

* * *

wowie. thanks kazoo-ers. review and i hope to see you again in the next story!

next story::  
**A Worthless Nobody: Deym's Story**

* * *


	31. next sory!

short note here...

i just wanted to let you all know that the next story is up.

"A Worthless Nobody: Deym's Story"

that's what it is called. it is basically Deym before Demyx existed and i'm not sure how long it is going into Deym's life. i think i'm going to write a Worthless Nobody in Deym's POV because he's got a lot of backstory that you all dont know. so, it will probably be a long story. if you like this one, i hope you stick with the next one.

thanks and i hope you keep on reading, kazoo-ers. =D

keep to the beat,  
:RockOnRose:


	32. New Sory is HERE!

**Goooooooood Neeeewwssss!**

**she's deaddddd! **

**lol. jk. sorry. Wicked moment there. (yay musicals.)**

**anyway, i am PROUD to announce that my new story is UP! It is called "Sacrifice" and it is set six years after A Worthless Nobody. **

**I'm sorry it's been so long. i really am. **

**But i love you all so much. **

**really. **

**i do.**

**for real.**

**please read it.**

**i promise the writing is better than this story.**

**so you all got it? new story. Sacrifice. check it out! :DDD**

**No Regrets.  
**

**::RockOnRose::  
**


End file.
